Stalk Ghost Stalk
by Zoccshan
Summary: Terhubung sendirian dengan sebuah kasus—di mana ada seorang hantu dan pembunuh di dalamnya. Tentu saja itu bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan. Iya kan, Hinata? NaruHina, NaruSaku, SakuHina. COMPLETED! R&R?
1. Kasus

**Summary :**

**Terhubung sendirian dengan sebuah kasus—di mana ada seorang hantu dan pembunuh di dalamnya. Tentu saja itu bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan. Iya kan, Hinata?**

.

.

Langit yang terlihat di atas gedung Konoha _High_ begitu jernih, berwarna biru muda yang polos. Memang, awan-awan tampaknya sedang tidak tertarik untuk mengambang di sana, tapi syukurlah sinar matahari tidak terlalu terik di pagi ini.

Namun, semua itu bagi seorang Hinata Hyuuga hanyalah kondisi alam. Sama sekali tidak membangkitkan _mood_-nya yang selalu berat seperti hari-hari biasa.

Sambil memainkan jemari tangan, Hinata yang sedari tadi berdiri di ujung koridor mulai sedikit mengangkat wajahnya. Ia pandangi keempat siswi sekelasnya sedang berdiri menyumpal jalan masuk menuju kelas.

Satu alasan, ia takut.

Sudah lima menit ia terdiam menunggu orang-orang itu pergi. Tapi sayang, tampaknya para gadis penggosip tersebut tidak akan pergi dari sana dalam jangka waktu yang lama.

Hinata pun merilekskan bahunya yang tegang, berusaha mengumpulkan keberanian. Kemudian, ia langkahkan kaki mungilnya menelusuri koridor lantai dua.

"Pe-Permisi..."

Sontak suara lembut itu menjadi sorotan empat pasang mata sekaligus. Menyadari tatapan tajam dari mereka, mental Hinata seakan menciut untuk meneruskan kalimatnya.

"Maaf, a-aku mau masuk..."

Yang berambut merah muda langsung mendengus. "Ck, lewat aja apa susahnya sih? Ganggu orang aja."

Terbiasa mendengar nada sinis seperti tadi, masih dengan menunduk Hinata berjalan maju sambil berbisik. "Te-Terimakasih..."

Tawa dari ketiga yang lainnya mulai menyusul saat Hinata sudah melewati mereka. Tapi sesaat Hinata baru saja melewati Ino, secara sengaja gadis pirang itu menyenggol kasar bahunya, dan berdesis. "Dasar manusia setan."

Hinata menggigit bibirnya.

Ia memang selalu tidak nyaman apabila ada seseorang yang menyebutkan julukan nista itu padanya. Ya, julukan yang sudah menempel erat sedari awal ia menginjakan kaki di sekolah ini.

"Hei, kenapa dia dikatain 'gadis setan' sih?" Tenten, si tomboy yang belum tau banyak tentang Hinata langsung menaikan salah satu alisnya.

"Kalian tidak tau, ya?" Sakura terkikik geli sebelum ia melirik ke Hinata yang sudah terduduk di bangkunya yang paling belakang.

"Katanya dia kan bisa melihat setan. Horror banget, kan?"

Walaupun terpisah oleh jarak yang lebih dari sepuluh meter, Hinata masih dapat mendengar mereka, terutama karena suara Sakura yang disengajakan kencang untuk membuatnya tersindir. Dari bangkunya, Hinata hanya bisa menghirup udara banyak-banyak, lalu ia hembuskan sampai kedua matanya terpejam. Mencoba bersabar.

"Mungkin dia tidurnya di kuburan!"

"Hahahaha!"

_._

.

.

**STALK GHOST STALK**

"**Stalk Ghost Stalk" punya zo**

**Naruto ****by**** Masashi Kishimoto**

**Inspired ****from**** Ghost Whisperer**

**[NaruHina**** &**** NaruSaku**** &**** SakuHina]**

**Crime, Horror, Suspense, Friendship**

**AU, OOC, Typos, No-Bashing, etc.**

.

.

**FIRST. **Kasus

.

.

Di saat jam pembelajaran, Iruka-_sensei_—guru yang seharusnya mengajarkan sejarah—terlambat masuk. Padahal biasanya guru berambut coklat itu terkenal paling sering untuk datang pagi ke sekolah.

Namun, bukannya kesal justru banyak murid yang bersyukur. Malahan ada yang mendoakannya agar tidak masuk sehingga mereka bisa menghabiskan 90 menit ini untuk mengobrol. Ya, sama seperti keadaan sekarang.

Untuk kelompok para siswi yang paling terkenal di kelas, topik hari ini yang dimulai Sakura sedikit berbeda—tentang temannya di dunia maya.

"Iya, aku baru saja kenalan seminggu yang lalu, dan kami akan ketemuan nanti sepulang sekolah~"

Tenten merespon dengan tersenyum lebar. "Hah? Baru kenalan seminggu sudah bisa diajak ketemuan? Kok bisa deh?"

"Iyadong! Hebatnya lagi dia juga tinggal di Konoha."

"Wow! Enaknyaa~!"

Karin yang ada di sebelah langsung memotong dengan wajah berpikir. "Kau yakin dia bukan orang jahat, Saku...?"

"Tidak mungkin! Wajahnya aja kayak tanpa dosa gitu kok!"

Ino bergumam sebentar, berpikir sampai keningnya berkerut. "Ehh, ngomong-ngomong soal orang asing, kalian tau kasus baru-baru ini, tidak?"

"Kasus apa?" Sambil bertanya Sakura sedikit mengamati Hinata dari ekor matanya.

Sebenarnya ia tau bahwa gadis indigo tersebut dari tadi sudah mendengarkan semua pembicaraan mereka. Bahkan saking seriusnya menyimak, wajah Hinata sampai berani menghadap ke kelompoknya. Tapi kali ini Sakura membiarkan.

Yah, sekedar pamer betapa serunya mengobrol bersama teman-teman dibandingkan sendirian seperti itu.

"Banyak yang merasa kalau mereka di _stalk_ oleh seseorang..."

Karin mengernyit. "Bukannya itu biasa?"

"Menakutkan, tau! Sudah hampir lima puluhan siswi sekolah kita yang melapor ke guru!"

"Iya, kan bisa aja dia berencana menculik atau membunuh kita!" Sakura melanjutkan. Namun, karena sudah merasa risih, akhirnya Sakura menoleh ke kanan, tepat ke arah Hinata.

"Apa lihat-lihat!"

Dengan tersentak Hinata langsung membuang muka dan menunduk dalam-dalam.

.

.

**~zo : stalk ghost stalk~**

.

.

**Srek!**

Di lain tempat, seseorang pria berumur dua puluh lima tahun baru saja keluar dari semak-semak sekolah dengan wajah yang serius. Bersama langkah pelan, ia sibuk sendiri menyingkirkan segala macam dedaunan yang menyangkut di baju maupun helaian pirang jabriknya.

Setelah merasa dirinya sudah rapih, ia keluarkan sebuah kamera _Canon_ yang ia lindungi dengan balutan jaket hijaunya.

"Fuhh... untung aja kacanya tidak kebaret."

Ia gunakan kain berwarna hijau daun punyanya untuk mengelap setiap bagian kamera yang ia sayangi itu dengan benar. Tapi, saking seriusnya ia sampai tidak menyadari ada seseorang dari belokan di depan.

**Bukh.**

Tabrakan tadi memang pelan, dan tidak mungkin membuat dirinya atau orang yang ia tabrak menjadi terjatuh ataupun terlempar. Namun karena kejadian tersebut, kamera miliknya lepas dari genggaman.

Naruto terbelalak, cepat-cepat ia memeluk si kamera, tidak peduli akan seorang gadis indigo yang akan ia hantam keras.

**Brukh!**

Kali ini mereka benar-benar terjatuh.

"Ah, maaf!" Setelah kameranya—lagi-lagi—selamat ia langsung menatap kedua lavender milik Hinata dengan pandangan penuh kekhawatiran. Gara-gara dia Hinata terjatuh. Ia pegangi tangan lembut gadis itu, membantunya agar ia bisa terduduk. "Tadi sakit, ya?"

Lalu sebelum izin dari yang punya, ia tepuki siku maupun lutut Hinata yang sedikit kotor akibat permukaan aspal yang menggeseknya.

"..."

Hinata tidak menjawab, ia hanya terdiam sambil mengamati gerak-gerik pria asing ini yang membantunya.

Pipi Hinata memerah.

Dia sedang terpana...

Sudah lama sekali tidak ada orang yang pernah sebaik ini kepadanya. Malahan ia pernah mengingat kejadian di mana Sasuke, sang idola di sekolah—yang diberi julukan 'Pangeran' oleh para siswi—menabraknya, tapi ia pergi begitu saja tanpa meminta maaf.

Dibandingkan Sasuke, pria yang ia tatap sekarang sepertinya jauh lebih cocok dipanggil 'Pangeran'.

Benar, kan?

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Semua kalimat yang dikeluarkannya bagaikan alunan surga bagi Hinata.

Sangat merdu...

"Bisa berdiri?"

Dan dia... begitu baik.

"Halo...? Apa kau masih sadar?"

Dengan terkaget Hinata pun sadar atas lamunannya. "Ti-Tidak ada apa-apa..." Ia segera menggeleng lemah, lalu berusaha berdiri. "Te-Terimakasih."

Lalu, tiba-tiba saja seorang siswi yang sekelas dengannya muncul. Rambutnya merah muda, dan itu sudah pasti Sakura Haruno.

"Eh, Naru? Kau sedang apa?" Matanya mengernyit, mengamati Naruto dan Hinata menggunakan tatapan penuh selidik.

Naruto pun berdiri dengan sebuah senyum lebar. "Tidak, tadi kami ketabrak sedikit."

Sesudah ia berdiri di sebelah Sakura, dia biarkan gadis _pink_ itu memeluk tangan kanannya seakan mereka adalah pasangan kekasih. "Ayo kita pergi..."

Mata Hinata mengerjap pelan.

Jangan-jangan Naruto adalah pria yang Sakura kenal dari dunia maya?

Mendadak pikirannya kembali dibuyarkan dengan menolehnya pria itu lagi ke arahnya yang terbengong. Naruto tersenyum lucu dan melambaikan tangannya. "Ohya, sampai jumpa..."

.

.

**~zo : stalk ghost stalk~**

.

.

Sesampainya di rumah kediaman Uzumaki, Sakura tersenyum melihat rumah Naruto yang jauh lebih bagus dan besar dibanding bayangan di otaknya. Tapi yang utama tetap tidak meleset; Naruto memang orang kaya.

Ia bukakan pintu depan yang terlihat berat itu kepada Sakura, mempersilahkan gadis itu terlebih dulu masuk. "Maaf kalau berantakan."

Sakura semakin tersenyum melihat banyak barang mahal yang terpajang di sana. "Tidak apa."

Lalu ia biarkan Naruto menuntunnya ke dalam rumah mewah yang bergayakan barat tempo lalu. Walaupun terisi barang-barang yang kebanyakan berasal dari kayu coklat dan emas, tapi tetap saja indah di mata siapapun.

Sesampainya di ruang tamu, Sakura langsung duduk di sofa berwarna merah.

Sedangkan Naruto masih berdiri malah menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Tampaknya dia sedang gugup. "Hm... ngomong-ngomong, untuk apa ya kita ke rumahku? Kenapa kita tidak ke taman bermain saja? Rumahku membosankan."

"Aku tidak tau." Sakura menggedikan bahu dan tersenyum penuh maksud. "Saat kau bilang mau ke mana, aku hanya bilang mau ke rumahmu, dan kebetulan kau mengizinkan."

Lalu ia lempar tatapannya ke Naruto yang menyimak.

"Lagipula, tidak akan ada pria dewasa yang ngebolehin perempuan ke rumahnya yang kosong tanpa maksud, kan?"

Memang benar. Di rumah ini memang hanya ada mereka berdua.

"..."

Naruto yang terdiam langsung menghela nafas. Kedua sudut bibirnya terangkat. "Aku tidak mengerti..."

Sakura mendengus geli, tentu saja ia tau pria itu berpura-pura. "Terserahlah."

Naruto hanya tersenyum ramah lalu mulai berjalan ke dapur. "Tunggu sebentar di sini, jangan ke mana-mana. Aku akan membuat minum."

Setelah Naruto menghilang dari ruang tamu, dengan bertopang dagu Sakura menjelajahkan pandangannya ke sekitar rumah.

Semuanya ia perhatikan. Dan ketika ia menemukan sebuah pajangan yang tampak dibuat dari berbagai mutiara asli, sebuah cengiran nakal keluar.

Inilah pria yang ia cari.

Tampan, dan banyak duit.

Oh yaampun, perempuan munafik mana yang tidak mau bersama pria yang seperti itu?

Sambil tertawa pelan, mendadak tatapannya terfokus ke tangga yang akan menghubungkannya ke lantai dua.

Ia pun menegakan kembali punggungnya dan beranjak dari sofa. Dari pada bosan, lebih baik ia sekedar _sightseeing_.

Sakura berjalan ke sana, ia taiki setiap anak tangga yang akan membawanya ke lantai dua.

Sesampainya di atas, mata _emerald_ gadis itu terpaku oleh pajangan yang berderet sepanjang mata memandang. Terlihat dari tanda tangan di setiap foto, sepertinya itu hasil foto dari kamera Naruto sendiri.

Tampaknya pria itu mempunyai hobi yang bagus.

Lalu, perjalanannya menjelajahi lantai dua terhenti. Karena ada sebuah pintu yang mungkin adalah kamar Naruto.

Sakura memiringkan kepalanya, sekedar berpikir akan memilih memasuki kamar itu atau tidak. Tapi yasudahlah, lagipula pasti Naruto tidak akan marah padanya ini kok.

Dibukanya pintu kamar lebar-lebar, lalu ia masuki ruangan gelap yang hanya terisi cahaya sore. Kamar Naruto besar, tapi terlihat kosong karena hanya terisi perabotan sebutuhnya—kasur, meja, lemari dan beberapa game seperti PS 3 dan x-box.

**Ctik.**

Setelah Sakura menyalakan saklar lampu, barulah ia memajukan langkahnya dan berhenti di tengah-tengah ruangan.

"Hmm... benar-benar kamar yang sederhana."

Namun, saat ia menoleh ke samping, tepatnya ke arah meja belajar diletakan. Matanya terbelalak.

"I-Ini...?"

Meja itu memang meja biasa. Ada tumpukan buku serta berbagai alat tulis yang tersusun rapih. Tapi bukan semua itu yang membuatnya kaget, melainkan sesuatu yang tertempel di tembok senderan meja.

Di sana terdapat banyak, tidak, sangat banyak sebuah foto yang berukuran kecil.

Ini bukan mengenai banyak atau sedikitnya jumlah foto yang terpajang, melainkan gambar yang terpampang.

Semuanya adalah gambar siswi-siswi yang memakai seragam sekolah Konoha _High_, sekolahnya.

Dan kalau lebih diperhatikan, modus objek fotoannya adalah siswi yang terbilang cantik, manis, dan seksi.

Maka dari itu, matanya semakin membulat ketika ia mendekat, tidak percaya atas apa yang dia lihat.

Semua murid yang ada di foto dengan berbagai macam ekspresi dan pose. Ada yang sewaktu dia belajar di kelas, ada yang saat makan, ada yang saat olahraga, bahkan... ada juga puluhan foto tak senonoh.

Seperti sedang berganti baju dan... mandi?

Sakura tersentak saat ia lihat salah satu gambar yang tidak enak dipandang itu.

Walaupun hanya terlihat bagian tubuh yang belakang, sudah dapat dikenali dari rambut dan juga ukuran tubuhnya...

Itu dirinya sendiri.

Ia ingat, ia ingat benar pernah merasa difoto oleh seseorang sesudah mata pelajaran renang. Dan jangan-jangan orang itu adalah... Naruto?

"A-Apa-apaan ini!" Ia berdesis, tidak kuasa menahan semua ketekejutan.

Satu kesimpulan, Naruto adalah _stalker_ dari semua siswi sekolahnya.

Dia... MANIAK!

"Sakura...?" Dari lantai satu Naruto memanggil. Sakura tidak kaget, malah ia langsung keluar kamar, ingin menyamperi pria tersebut dan segera menamparnya. "Kau di mana, eh?"

Suaranya tampak tenang, tapi...

**Ckrek.**

Yang tadi... suara pistol.

Segala keberanian Sakura langsung menciut.

"A-Astaga..." Gumamnya sambil kembali memundurkan langkah kembali ke kamar. Cepat-cepat membanting pintu dan menguncinya.

Tanpa perubahan suhu atau apapun, tubuh Sakura terasa dingin dan berangsur-angsur terus merinding. Tak ada hal lain yang bisa ia pikirkan selain tetap diam di dalam kamar.

**Tok tok tok.**

Ketukan itu nyaris membuatnya menjerit. Air mata sudah muncul di sudut matanya.

Terdengar kekehan dari luar pintu.

"Sudah kubilang kan, Sakura..." Bisik Naruto, yang entah kenapa cara bicaranya terdengar sangat berbeda—seolah-olah baru saja mabuk. "Jangan pernah ke atas..."

"Tapi karena kau sudah tau rahasiaku..."

**BRAKH!**

Sakura menjerit merasakan Naruto mulai mendobrak pintu.

"BUKA!" Pria itu menggeram. "CEPAT BUKA PINTUNYA, BRENGSEK!"

Kini, jantung Sakura benar-benar berdetak cepat bagaikan baru saja lari maraton ratusan meter. Perlahan, dengan kaki gemetar ia melangkah mundur, salah satu tangannya sibuk menutupi mulutnya yang menganga. "_Kami-sama_..."

**BRAKH!**

**BRAKH!**

"Aduh..." Semakin kencang dobrakan, ia meringis. Pandangannya bergerak ke segala tempat, berharap ada sesuatu yang bisa menyalamatkannya dari Naruto. Tapi dari seluruh benda yang ada di kamar, hanya ada satu jalan keluar.

Jendela.

Tapi tidak mungkin. INI LANTAI DUA!

**BRAKH!**

"Yaampun..." Ia jambaki helaian merah mudanya. "Aku harus bagaimana!"

"Buka pintunya, atau..." Lirihan Naruto mendadak membuatnya terpaku, ia merasakan firasat buruk tentang ini. "Kita akan bersenang-senang, sayang?"

**DOR!**

"KYAAAAA!" Bersama teriakan, Sakura berlari ke arah jendela.

Persetan dengan sesuatu yang akan melukai kulit mulusnya, ia bisa mati kalau terus berada di sini!

Selama Naruto masih kesulitan mendorong pintu karena kunci yang sudah ia pasang, Sakura mengangkat kaca jendela dan mulai mengeluarkan kepalanya terlebih dulu dari sana. Ia tau kalau posisinya salah, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Ia sudah kelewat panik.

Jangan tanya kenapa, ini pengalaman terseram yang pernah ia alami!

**BRAKH!**

**BRAKH!**

Suara itu bagaikan Neraka bagi Sakura. Ia semakin tidak bisa mengontrol dirinya dari gemetar ketakutan yang menyerang. Bahkan telapak tangannya malah lemas sesudah ia menyentuh alas rendah yang merupakan balkon kecil di luar.

Dengan segenap kemampuan, ia menarik diri. Berusaha mengeluarkan sisa tubuhnya—dari perut ke bawah—untuk keluar.

Namun, saat salah satu kakinya sudah keluar dan ia akan mengeluarkan salah satunya lagi.

**GREP!**

Salah satu kakinya berhasil di tahan oleh Naruto—yang nyatanya sudah masuk ke kamar.

"KYAAAAAA! LEPASKAN! LEPASKAAAAAN!"

"Tidak bisa. Kau ingat tujuan awal kita bertemu, bukan? Seharusnya kita bermain bersama..." Naruto mengeluarkan tawa. Sebuah tawa yang mampu membuat bulu kuduk Sakura berdiri.

Tapi tak ada yang bisa Sakura keluarkan selain jeritan serta umpatan kasar kepada Naruto, apalagi saat pria itu menarik kakinya dengan semena-mena—sehingga menyebabkan betis, tulang kering maupun lututnya tergesek oleh sesuatu yang membuatnya berdarah.

Setelah menarik setengah dari tubuh Sakura yang masih tersangkut di luar jendela, Naruto putar 180 derajat posisi gadis tersebut. Kemudian, ia pegangi paha putih Sakura—sekedar bermain kesempatan—sehingga ia bisa menarik kencang tubuh itu sekali lagi.

Sakura tentu saja meronta. Matanya yang sudah mengeluarkan tangisan terpejam rapat, tangannya memukul apapun yang ada di sekitar.

Sampai-sampai dia tidak sadar sudah ada moncong pistol yang mengarah ke dagunya.

"KYAAAAA!"

**DOR! **

**PRANG!**

Seusai pecahan kaca jendela berhenti berjatuhan, cepat-cepat Sakura membuka mata. Beruntunglah tangannya yang tidak bisa diam langsung memukul pistol, karena kalau tidak, mungkin wajahnya akan hancur oleh tembakan tersebut.

"KAU GILA! LEPASKAN AKU!"

Mendengar teriakan Sakura, akhirnya gerakan tangan Naruto untuk menarik paksa terhenti. Awalnya Sakura lega, namun tiba-tiba saja Naruto meletakan kedua tangan kekarnya ke jendela, lalu ia menyeringai.

Sakura tentu saja tersentak. Secara tubuhnya masih tersangkut di jendela. Dan saat ia melihat ke arah jendela yang ada di atasnya sudah berujung runcing semua, terbayang perutnyalah yang akan menjadi sasaran apabila Naruto menutup jendela. Dan dia... akan mati.

Sakura terbelalak.

Dan Naruto menyeringai.

"Kau yang memaksaku melakukan ini."

**JREG!**

"AAAAAHHHHH!"

.

.

**~zo : ghost stalk ghost~**

.

.

"Iya! Kemarin aku bersumpah ada yang memfotoku!"

"Ihh, itu menyeramkan banget! Terus kaunya bagaimana?"

"Aku sih tidak apa-apa, tapi aku takut hasil fotonya malah jelek!" Salah satu siswi kelasnya tertawa terbahak-bahak bersama temannya. Tapi sesudah tawa mereka reda, yang berambut keriting langsung menoleh ke Hinata yang masih menyapu di kelas. "Ohya, kami duluan ya! Jangan bicara sendirian lagi, Hyuuga! Haha!"

**Sreek.**

Pintu kembali tertutup dan suara obrolan kedua murid itu semakin redup, meninggalkan Hinata sendirian di kelas dalam keheningan.

Kenapa Hinata sendirian? Karena dia sedang piket—membersihkan kelas.

Sebenarnya kalau dilihat dari daftar buatan ketua kelas, seharusnya bukan Hinata yang ditugaskan bersih-bersih pada hari ini.

Ada tiga siswa. Tapi semuanya mengatakan kalau mereka sibuk dan melemparkan segala tanggungjawabnya ke Hinata seorang.

Tapi walaupun Hinata tau orang-orang itu berbohong, ia selalu menerima dengan tulus. Lagipula di rumahnya juga sepi, lebih baik ia membersihkan kelas—sekedar mengisi kekosongan saja.

**Sreek.**

Suara pintu tergeser membuatnya yang tengah menyapu langsung menoleh. Ia hentikan kegiatan dan berjalan ke pintu dan sedikit melihat keadaan luar—mencari tau siapa yang telah membuka pintu ini.

Tidak ada siapa-siapa di dalam kelas selain dirinya, dan juga tidak ada siapa-siapa di koridor lantai dua.

"Yang tadi... siapa?" Bisiknya berharap ada orang atau hantu yang menjawabnya.

Ya, Hinata memang bisa melihat juga berkomunikasi dengan hantu. Bukan karena ia tinggal di dekat kuburan atau apa, tapi karena kemampuan yang diturunkan oleh Ibunya.

Namun, nyatanya ia mendapatkan sebuah jawaban tak terduga.

Sebuah hembusan dingin di daerah lehernya.

Cepat-cepat gadis berambut itu berbalik, membuat helaian indigonya bergoyang.

Tapi saat ia melihat ke belakang, masih tidak ada sesuatu yang tampak.

"Hinata..."

Hinata terkaget. Nyaris saja ia kehilangan keseimbangan saat mendengar suara itu.

Meski ia sudah kenal dengan yang namanya hantu sejak kecil, ia tetap tidak terbiasa apabila dikagetkan seperti tadi. Ia senderkan punggungnya yang lemas ke tembok, lalu ia eratkan genggamannya ke tongkat sapu yang masih ia pegang.

Di sudut kelas, lebih tepatnya di daerah paling pojok kiri terdapat sebuah bayangan, bayangan hitam setinggi 160 cm.

Dan, lama kelamaan bayangan tersebut semakin jelas. Menampakan sebuah sosok yang membuatnya terbelalak.

Hinata mengerjapkan mata, terus memandangi sesosok gadis yang tampaknya salah satu siswi sekolahnya.

Normal, tapi siswi itu berdarah di bagian perut. Namun tidak kelihatan lukanya seperti apa karena ditutupi seragam putihnya yang berlumur noda darah.

Semakin ia lihat ke atas, Hinata dapat melihat tangan hantu itu yang sedikit dipenuhi oleh baretan benda tajam dan memar.

Dan untuk yang terakhir, ia cukup kaget. Terutama ketika melihat wajahnya.

Itu Sakura, Sakura Haruno

"Hina..." Siswi yang paling sering berkuasa di kelas itu menyebut namanya. Dengan pelan, dan menyeramkan. "Hinata..."

"Tolong..." Lirihnya tanpa tenaga. "Tolong aku!"

Hinata merinding, terutama saat ia mendekat serta sedikit menjulurkan tangannya.

"TOLONG AKU!"

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUE****D**

.

.

**Author's ****N****ote :**

**MUUAAF! Please, ini bukan Naruto/Sakura bashing. Aku cuma buat Sakura kayak gini sifatnya buat nonjolin friendship SakuHina nantinya :) Karena sifat egois Sakura berguna banget untuk salah satu scene suspense NaruHina. Sedangkan sifat Naruto kubuat kayak gitu untuk dapet kesan crime :D**

**Ohya, fict ini sangat terinspirasi dari salah satu episode Ghost Whisperer! Scene suspense-nya keren banget sih! xD Tapi ngga bakalan mirip banget dong tentunya :3 And, ini cuma sampe empat chap, dan udah komplit di leppie. Jadi ini ngga akan pending kayak belasan fict-ku yang lain! Hehe. **

.

.

**Next Chap :**

"Tubuhku masih ada di rumahnya. Dan aku ingin kau menemukan jasadku di sana."

"Dia telah membunuhmu, Sakura-_san_. Dia pembunuh. Dan aku... aku hanya seorang siswi SMA biasa."

"Sudah pasti kita harus ke rumah Naruto!"

"Ahh, astaga. B-Bau. Bau darah..."

.

.

**Review kalian adalah semangatku :****'****D**

**Mind to Review?**

.

.

**THANKYOU**


	2. Investigasi

**Previous Chap :**

Itu Sakura, Sakura Haruno

"Hina..." Siswi yang paling sering berkuasa di kelas itu menyebut namanya. Dengan pelan, dan menyeramkan. "Hinata..."

"Tolong..." Lirihnya tanpa tenaga. "Tolong aku!"

Hinata merinding, terutama saat ia mendekat serta sedikit menjulurkan tangannya.

"TOLONG AKU!"

.

.

"Sa-Sakura...?"

Masih di tempat ia berdiri, tubuh Hinata bergetar ketika sosok itu mendekatinya. Wajah Sakura terlihat pucat pasi dan tidak bersemangat. Irisnya bagaikan kristal _emerald_ yang redup.

Benar-benar seperti bukan manusia.

Ya, sampai sekarang pun Hinata masih bingung. Dia bisa melihat manusia, dan juga hantu dalam sekali tatap. Jadi... Sakura yang ini adalah manusia, atau sudah menjadi hantu?

"Kau... kau kenapa?"

"Kenapa?" Ulangnya sambil mendengus. Walau seolah-olah mengejek, nadanya menyiratkan sebuah kepahitan. "Kau masih tanya aku 'kenapa'?"

"Sa-Saku—"

"Kau tidak melihat darah yang keluar dari kepalaku ini, hah!" Cepat-cepat ia memotong dengan sebuah bentakan.

Hinata melirikan matanya ke luka sobek yang ditunjukan. Kemudian ia mengulurkan tangan, berusaha untuk menyentuh kening Sakura. "Apa itu sakit—?"

"Jangan sentuh!" Dia tepis secara kasar tangan Hinata. "Ini tentu saja sakit!"

"Bi-Biar kuobati..."

Menghadapi sifat menyebalkan Hinata—yang sebenarnya bertujuan baik—untuk menolongnya, Sakura menghela nafas pasrah.

"Percuma. Aku sudah mati."

Hinata terbelalak.

"Si-Siapa? Siapa yang..."

"Naruto—orang yang sempat menabrakmu kemarin." Sinisnya. "Dialah yang membunuhku."

"Ti-Tidak mungkin."

"Ya, selain itu dia juga yang nge_stalk_ puluhan siswi angkatan kita..."

Hinata seakan tidak bisa bernafas. Semenjak Sakura menjelaskan informasi tersebut kepadanya, tak ada satu pun berita bahagia yang gadis itu bawa. Sebaliknya, semua bagaikan petir di siang bolong.

Apalagi saat Hinata mengetahui Narutolah yang membunuh gadis _pink_ tersebut. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa percaya. Padahal saat mereka bertemu, Naruto benar-benar seperti sesosok pria dewasa yang sangat baik dengan senyuman mentarinya.

Tapi kenyataan memang suka berbeda.

"Karena itu, aku mau minta tolong padamu." Ia tatap kedua mata ala Hyuuga miliknya, tentu saja masih menggunakan sebuah tatapan tajam. "Mayatku masih ada di rumahnya. Dan aku ingin kau..." Telunjuknya teracung ke depan wajah Hinata. "Membawa jasadku pergi dari rumah itu."

"A-Apa—?"

Sakura tidak akan membiarkan Hinata menyela. "Se-ka-rang."

.

.

.

**STALK GHOST STALK**

"**Stalk Ghost Stalk" punya zo**

**Naruto ****by**** Masashi Kishimoto**

**[NaruHina**** &**** NaruSaku**** &**** SakuHina]**

**Crime, Horror, Suspense, Frien****d****ship**

**AU, OOC, Typos, No-Bashing, etc.**

.

.

**SECOND. **Investigasi

.

.

"Tidak. Aku tidak bisa." Jawabnya cepat. Bahkan gadis berponi itu tidak berpikir dua kali untuk menolak permintaan Sakura. "Lebih baik melaporkan ini ke polisi."

Sakura menggeleng.

"Tidak mau. Aku punya dendam pribadi padanya. Dan aku hanya mau kalau KAU yang membantuku melepaskan dendamku."

Hinata menunduk dalam-dalam, genggamannya di tongkat sapu yang dia pegang semakin mengerat.

"Tapi aku tidak akan bisa..." Bisiknya susah payah. "Dia telah membunuhmu, Sakura. Dia pembunuh..." Perlahan, Hinata mempertemukan irisnya yang sudah berkaca-kaca ke mata siswi di depannya. "Dan aku... aku hanya seorang siswi SMA biasa—"

"Dan orang yang bisa melihat setan." Pas sedetik sesudah Sakura mengatakan hal itu, ia terdiam untuk berpikir, lalu tersentak sendiri. Ada yang perlu diralat. "Oh oke, aku hantu. Jadi kau adalah orang yang bisa melihat 'hantu', bukan 'setan'."

Namun, Hinata tetap menggeleng. "Itu tidak ada hubungannya."

"Aku membantumu juga, Hinata sayang..." Sambil menaikan kedua sudut bibirnya, ia rangkul pundak Hinata. "Dan kau harus mau. Karena kaulah satu-satunya orang yang bisa melihat dan membantuku."

**Glek**.

"Kalau tidak..." Sontak senyumannya memudar, bahkan tergantikan oleh raut wajah yang tidak mengenakan. "Kau akan kubunuh."

.

.

**~zo : stalk ghost stalk~**

.

.

Dari sebuah sudut jalanan yang sepi, Hinata memfokuskan pandangannya ke salah satu rumah mewah di ujung jalan. Rumah itu memang tidak mencolok, tapi berkat itu juga para penduduk sama sekali tidak curiga bahwa pernah terjadi pembunuhan di dalamnya.

"Ja-Jadi... itu rumahnya?"

Sakura—yang kini penampilannya jauh lebih baik dibanding awal bertemu—menggangguk yakin.

"Iya. Pertamanya kukira Naruto tuh orang baik yang kaya. Erh, tau-taunya dia seorang _stalker _yang punya ratusan koleksi. Ck, _disgusting_."

Hinata mencoba mendengarkan tanpa menyela.

"Dan kau mesti tau, di kamarnya ada banyak foto siswi angkatan kita. Dan yang paling menjijikan dari semua itu... Naruto memfotonya bukan hanya di kelas, melainkan di ruang ganti, kamar mandi dan lain-lain!"

Setelah selesai berbicara, ia mengernyitkan keningnya sendiri sampai tercipta beberapa kerutan. Sakura seperti sedang berpikir.

Hinata memiringkan kepala, tanda ia bingung.

Sakura pun mendengus lalu berbalik, membiarkan Hinata hanya bisa menatap punggungnya.

"Ada apa?"

"Kenapa aku harus cerita padamu, sih? Euwh..."

"Eh? Ti-Tidak apa-apa kok, aku dengan senang hati mau mendengarkan..."

"Bukan kaunya! Tapi 'aku' yang tidak suka cerita sama kamu!"

Bukannya tersinggung, Hinata malah tersenyum. Sakura hanya berbicara seperti itu karena ia malu, tentunya.

"Cerita saja. Pasti banyak unek-unek yang ingin kau katakan, benar kan?"

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya dan kembali menghadapkan wajahnya ke Hinata. "Yah, itu karena kau yang memaksa deh."

Namun, tiba-tiba saja Sakura mendapati sebuah sosok yang amat ia kenal dari kejauhan.

Ia yang panik langsung berteriak kencang. "Eh, eh, eh! Itu dia! Dia barusan keluar rumah!"

Dengan merapatkan tubuhnya ke balik tembok, Hinata berusaha mengintip agar dapat melihat apa yang tadi Sakura bilang.

Dilihatnya Naruto yang tersenyum lebar sedang menyapa warga kompleksnya yang berada di luar rumah.

"Ck, sok baik banget sih! Dasar muka dua!" Ujar Sakura, sewot. "Nah, ayo samperin dia!"

"Eh? A-Aku?"

Sakura terkejut mendapati reaksi pasif dari Hinata yang masih terdiam. "Iyalah! Masa aku? Kau kan sudah janji mau membantuku!"

Sebenarnya Hinata sama sekali belum berjanji...

"Ta-Tapi, untuk apa—?"

Tiba-tiba saja, emosi Sakura memuncak.

"—CEPAT!"

**P****RANG****!**

Sambil menunduk, ia tutupi kedua telinganya dengan telapak tangan. Lampu jalan yang beberapa meter persis di atas kepalanya itu pecah, membiarkan kaca plastik meruntuhinya.

Jangan ditanya lagi, itu pasti akibat energi yang tercipta dari amarah Sakura.

Setelah keadaan mendingan, Hinata baru berani menegakan tubuhnya dan menatap Sakura dengan tatapan cemas. "I-Iya... tunggu sebentar."

Mata lavender Hinata kembali ke Naruto. Kini, pria itu akan menuju salah satu _minimarket_ yang ada di blok sebelah.

Ragu-ragu Hinata mencengkram erat _sweater_ tebalnya, lalu ia pun melangkah maju.

Selewat pintu, Hinata berdiri tegap, kemudian menghela nafas untuk mengatur kadar detakan jantungnya yang berdegup tak normal.

Diamatinya satu persatu sudut dan lorong di dalam sana, dan begitu sampai ke lorong kue... ia menemukannya. Si pirang jabrik yang sudah menenteng keranjang dan akan berjalan ke kasir.

Dan di saat ia berbalik secara mendadak, Hinata tersentak.

Mereka sempat bertemu pandang.

Tanpa berbicara Hinata langsung membuang muka, bertingkah seolah-olah sedang memilih barang yang dijual bebas di sekitarnya.

Tapi, Naruto rupanya sadar—bahkan ia masih hafal tampang Hinata yang tempo hari pernah ditabraknya sampai jatuh.

"Hai."

Kedua bahu Hinata menegang seketika. Nyaris saja keranjang belanjaan kosong yang dia pegang terlepas begitu saja.

Dengan gemetar ia menoleh ke arah suara, melihat pria yang sudah mengulas senyuman lebar.

"Eng—"

"Ah, kau yang waktu itu kan!" Sapaan Naruto yang begitu ceria menyela kalimatnya.

Berhubung sudah didahului, Hinata sedikit menunduk dan tersenyum gugup. "I-Iya..."

"Kau mau beli apa di sini?"

Mata Hinata mengerjap.

Iyaya, dia lupa. Seharusnya ia punya banyak cadangan kalimat kalau sedang melakukan misi seperti ini. Lagian dia sendiri tidak tau apa tujuan Sakura menyuruhnya menemui Naruto.

"Ah, a-aku...?" Tanyanya mengulangi—sekedar memperpanjang waktu untuk berpikir. Lalu ia putar kedua manik lavendernya, menatapi deretan barang yang terpajang. "_Whip cream. _Ya,_ whip_ cream..." Ia tertawa kikuk. "Untuk kue."

Alis Naruto naik sebelah, lalu ia pandangi satu-satu produk yang berisikan bahan-bahan kue yang ada di jejeran rak, sekedar membantu mencarikan.

"Wah, kayaknya lagi habis."

"Oh... yasudah, lupakan saja." Hinata tersenyum lembut. Walaupun orang jahat, Naruto tetaplah sosok pria yang baik—untuk saat ini—di matanya. "Kalau kau sendiri?"

Pertanyaan Hinata membuat Naruto menunjukan barang belanjaannya ke Hinata. "Biang es."

"Dia pasti beli itu untuk membekukan mayatku! Dasar jahanam!" Di dekatnya, Sakura yang dari tadi ikut mendengarkan langsung mengumpat. Tapi Hinata mengabaikannya.

"Ohya, di rumah aku punya banyak _whip cream_. Apa kau mau? Rumahku dekat kok."

"Jangan mau!" Kalau saja Sakura bisa menyentuh Hinata, mungkin bahunya sudah diguncangkan kencang oleh gadis _pink_ itu. "Kita memang akan ke rumahnya, tapi jangan ada dia!"

Hinata tersenyum, berusaha terlihat seperti biasa meskipun butiran keringat sudah menghiasi keningnya. "Ra-Rasanya tidak perlu... itu terlalu merepotkan..."

Karena sudah dicueki sampai beberapa kali, Sakura menggeram. Tatapannya tersorot penuh ke Hinata, keningnya mengkerut, kedua tangannya terkepal.

Ia marah.

"HEI, KAU MENDENGARKU TIDAK SIH?"

Mendadak, rak besar yang berdiri di samping Hinata dan Naruto bergoyang—padahal sama sekali tidak disentuh atau ditabrak oleh siapapun.

Dan seperti hukum gravitasi, barang-barang yang sempat oleng itu terjatuh dengan serempak, mengarah ke dua orang yang masih termangu di bawahnya.

"A-Awas!"

**Prak! **

**Prak! **

**Prak!**

Setelah tidak ada suara benda yang terjatuh lagi, akhirnya Hinata memberanikan diri untuk membuka mata. Ternyata dia lolos dari segala macam produk tepung kue instan yang sudah berhamburan di lantai, tentu dengan pertolongan dari Naruto yang segera memeluk dirinya.

Naruto yang sedikit kesakitan hanya meringis sambil mencoba berdiri lagi. "Aw... sakit juga." Lalu ia kembali menatap Hinata. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

"I-Iya..."

Hinata menunduk. Awalnya ia berniat menyembunyikan pipinya yang merona, tapi nyatanya ia melihat sesuatu yang lebih penting.

Kunci rumah Naruto—yang mungkin lolos dari sakunya sewaktu pria itu menolongnya barusan.

Sewaktu petugas _minimarket_ datang untuk membereskan barang dagangan mereka, Naruto sibuk menolong sekaligus bertanya. "Eh, tadi kenapa rak ini goyang sendiri sih? Ada gempa ya?"

"Bukan. Sepertinya kaki raknya sudah harus diganti. Maaf telah membuat kalian dalam bahaya."

"Ah, ya. Untung saja raknya tidak jatuh."

"HYUUGA! AKU BICARA PADAMU!"

Teriakan Sakura memecahkan lamunan Hinata.

"Um, maaf tidak bisa membantu... aku harus pulang duluan." Pamitnya langsung. Memang agak tidak sopan, tapi mau bagaimana lagi kalau Sakura sudah kelewat emosi.

"_Jaa_."

Pertamanya Naruto memberikan sebuah senyuman ke Hinata, tapi setelah gadis itu sudah menghilang di balik pintu. Senyumannya sirna.

Dan digantikan oleh sebuah seringaian tersembunyi.

**. . .**

Beberapa langkah sesudah ia keluar dari _minimarket_, Sakura muncul di depannya dengan muka kusut. Hinata tersentak dan akhirnya diam di tempat sembari menunduk.

"Heh, kenapa di sana kau sengaja tidak menjawabku?" Sambil berkacak pinggang Sakura bertanya.

"..."

"Ooh! Mentang-mentang sudah ditolong sama Naruto, kau langsung jatuh cinta dan tidak mau membantuku, eh?"

Hinata tetap tidak bersuara.

"OI, JAWAB DONG! Aku bukan pajangan, ya—!"

"Bu-Bukan!" Selaan Hinata yang menggunakan volume keras itu membuat Sakura bungkam.

"Maaf...! Aku ingin menjawab. Tapi, karena hanya aku yang bisa berkomunikasi denganmu, aku pasti disangka gila apabila aku menjawabmu di depan umum seperti tadi." Jelasnya perlahan dengan wajah bersalah.

Kedua bola mata Sakura segera memandang tanah. Tanpa sebab yang jelas ingatannya kembali melayang ke masa-masa dia masih hidup, di mana ia pernah menghina gadis pemalu itu sebagai orang gila karena pernah melihatnya berbicara sendiri.

Sekarang ia tau apa alasannya.

Rasa bersalah di dalam hatinya sih memang ada, tapi ia usahakan agar tetap terlihat cuek.

"Oh, yaudah. Eh, tapi bagaimana caranya kita masuk rumah Naruto?"

"Aku ada ini." Ia tunjukan sebuah kunci yang diambilnya barusan.

"Wah, _brilliant_!"

Hinata sedikit menghela nafas berat, lalu ia mengadah—siap menjalani permintaan selanjutnya dari Sakura. "La-Lalu sekarang kita harus ke mana, Sakura-_san_?"

"Sudah pasti kita harus ke rumah si Naruto itu."

.

.

**~zo : stalk ghost stalk~**

.

.

Sesampainya di kediaman Uzumaki, Sakura langsung berjalan menuju pintu terdepan. Sedangkan Hinata perlu melirik ke kanan-kiri—agar tidak ada yang curiga padanya yang datang secara mengendap-endap seperti ini.

"Nah, mumpung Naruto kayaknya masih lama, ayo cepat!"

Hinata mengangguk dan segera membukakan pintu.

Didorongnya pintu yang berat itu sampai ruangan di dalamnya setengah terlihat.

Gelap.

Berhubung Naruto sedang pergi, sudah pasti segala lampu dimatikan. Ditambah sebuah kebetulan yang menyadarkan mereka kalau matahari sore sudah terbenam, semakin membuat seram rumah tersebut.

"Sa-Sakura-_san_... aku takut."

"Tenanglah, ada aku di sini. Lagipula kau sendiri kan sudah hafalkan wujud para hantu itu seperti apa!"

"I-Iya, tapi... kadang mereka mengagetkan."

"Ck, sudahlah. Ayo maju..."

Hinata melangkah dengan kedua tangan yang saling bergenggaman. Sesampainya di dalam rumah, ia taruh telapak tangannya ke dinding sebelah pintu.

Kedua tangannya meraba permukaan datar itu, berusaha menemukan sebuah saklar lampu. Namun, setelah hampir semenit ia melakukan kegiatan tersebut, hasilnya nihil.

"Kenapa tidak ada saklar lampu?"

"Ya mana kutau? Pakai senter ponsel saja."

Sesuai perintah Sakura, Hinata segera mengambil ponsel indigonya dan menyalakan aplikasi senter untuk penerangan. Walaupun sinar yang dihasilkan kecil, setidaknya dapat membantu menerangi rumah gelap gulita ini.

Dan baru saja memasuki rumah itu dengan langkah ke empat...

**BLAM!**

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Teriakan tadi berdurasi lama, bahkan sampai Sakura yang juga kaget—tapi tidak sampai berteriak—itu sempat menghela nafas panjang-panjang dan memberikan tatapan malasnya ke Hinata.

"Ah, yaampun... aku takut."

"Hyuuga, jangan buat aku kesal..."

Sambil menormalkan nafasnya yang belum teratur, ia balas tatapan Sakura dan membungkuk memohon maaf. "I-Iya... maaf."

Mereka berjalan perlahan. Sakura sibuk mengoceh tentang segala keburukan Naruto, sedangkan Hinata terdiam—bukan dalam arti mendengarkan. Masalahnya, ia lebih fokus ke segala perabotan di rumah mewah tersebut.

Satu yang membuatnya heran.

Tidak ada satu pun hantu di sini.

"Sakura-_san_... apa kamu masih ingat di mana Naruto membunuhmu?"

"Di kamar pria itu. Kamarnya ada di atas."

"Baiklah... kita ke sana." Dengan perlahan Hinata menaiki tangga.

Tanpa mengulur waktu, mereka sampai ke lantai dua.

"Di pojok sana ada ruangan. Itu kamarnya."

"Ba-Baik."

Ditemani secercah penerangan minim, ia terlusuri lantai teratas sampai ke kamar pemiliknya. Dia pegang kenop pintu, dan ia dorong pintu tersebut.

**Kieeeet.**

Pintu sudah terbuka lebar, memperlihatkan kamar tanpa cahaya di dalamnya. Berbeda saat Sakura menemukan kamar ini, tentu saja di bagian jendela—mungkin karena kacanya pecah sehabis membunuh Sakura—Naruto menutupi ventilasi besar itu dengan sebuah tripleks tebal, sehingga menghalangi sinar sore masuk ke dalam.

**Ctik. **

Hinata menyalakan lampu, dan terlihatlah segala perabotan kepunyaan Naruto di kamar tersebut. Dimulai dari kasur, serta mading yang sedari tadi ingin Sakura perlihatkan kepadanya hanya untuk membuktikan sebejat apa Naruto sebenarnya.

"Nah, itu fotonya."

Melihat ratusan foto yang tertempel, reaksi Hinata tidak jauh berbeda dengan Sakura. Gadis itu terbelalak sambil menutupi mulutnya yang sedikit menganga. Bedanya Hinata tidak marah, ia malahan semakin takut lama-lama berada di rumah ini.

"A-Astaga... aku sangat tidak menyangka—"

Sesaat ia akan berjalan mundur, pandangannya tertuju ke bawah. Dan secara kebetulan, sinar dari ponselnya sedang menyorot arah lantai, sehingga terlihatlah...

Sebuah bercak darah yang seperti bekas seretan.

"—KYAAAAAA!"

Lagi-lagi Hinata berteriak, dan hal itu sontak membuat Sakura gelalapan. "Di-Diamlah, bodoh! Nanti kita bisa ketahuan! Kau terlalu mudah berteriak banget sih!"

Masih tidak bisa menahan keterkejutannya, Hinata kembali menangis. "Ta-Tapi, ini...!"

"Itu darahku." Ujarnya cepat. "Ikuti jejaknya."

Tak ada yang dapat dilakukan Hinata selain memperdengarkan isak tangisnya. Sewaktu Sakura menoleh dengan wajah kesal, barulah ia menjawab.

"Sa-Sakura-_san_... kita sudahi i-ini saja, ya?" Bisiknya dengan suara bergetar.

Sakura berdecak. "Ayolah..."

Ia bujuk Hinata yang masih memeluk dirinya sendiri.

Hinata sedikit mengadah, memperlihatkan sebuah wajah yang sudah dipenuhi oleh keringat dingin hasil ketakutannya. Masih dengan nafas tersenggalnya ia mencoba mengangguk, berusaha tidak memperdulikan air mata yang sudah mengalir di pipinya.

Demi _Kami-sama_, dia ketakutan.

Sambil mengeratkan genggamannya ke _sweater_, Hinata mengarahkan senter kecil dari ponselnya ke depan, kemudian berjalan keluar kamar mengikuti jejak darah tadi. Berlawanan dengan Sakura yang tampak tenang, badan Hinata gemetar, dan matanya terus bergerak gelisah seakan-akan takut jika ada sesuatu yang mendadak muncul dari kegelapan.

Mereka terus berjalan, sampai akhirnya di ujung lantai dua itu terdapat sebuah perpustakaan yang terisi oleh sofa, piano, dan lemari jumbo—yang mengitari ruangan—berisikan ribuan buku.

"Ka-Karena sudah jalan buntu, a-apa aku boleh pulang?"

"Tidak." Sakura menggeleng sembari memejamkan matanya. "Aku merasakan kehadiran jasadku di sekitar sini."

"Di-Di mana? Di sini hanya ada lemari buku..."

"Karpet."

Hinata menoleh. "Eh?"

"Di bawah karpet. Coba lihat bagian itu."

Hinata menuruti apa yang hantu itu mau. Ia tarik permukaan karpet sehingga benda mahal tersebut menjadi awut-awutan di pojok _grand_ piano yang berwarna hitam.

Dan seperti apa yang dikatakan Sakura...

Di sana ada sebuah pintu yang menempel di lantai. Ya, persegi berukuran 1 x 1 meter.

"A-Apa mungkin ini... pintu rahasia?" Tanyanya penuh takjub. Ia ingat benar di berbagai macam novel misteri dan detektif yang pernah dia baca, pasti sering sekali memakai _setting_ sebuah rumah yang dilengkapi pintu rahasia seperti ini.

"Diamlah, jangan berisik. Cepat buka..."

"Umm..."

Ragu-ragu dia letakan ponselnya di lantai, lalu digenggamnya pegangan pintu. Kemudian, ia tarik kuat-kuat, berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk mengalahkan berat yang terasa di tangannya, sampai akhirnya ia berhasil membuka ruangan rahasia tersebut.

**BRAK!**

Setelah pintu terbuka, Hinata yang terengah pun mendekat, namun di saat itu pula ia membuang muka.

"Uhuk!" Satu batukan disusul oleh batukan lain. Tangannya dipakai untuk mengibas-ngibas ke udara, berusaha menjauhkan bau yang menyetrum indra pembaunya itu. "Ahh... astaga..."

"Oi, ini bukan saatnya batuk tau...!"

"B-Bau." Bisiknya. "Bau darah..."

"Eh?"

Hinata menyeret posisi duduknya agar menjauh dari lubang hitam nan menyeramkan tersebut. Matanya mengernyit, hidungnya ia tekan kuat-kuat agar tidak dapat mencium apa-apa. Tampaknya ia benar-benar terganggu sama bau menyengat yang baru pertamakali ia jumpai.

"Bau darah apaan? Aku tidak mencium apa-apa." Sakura berdecak.

Hinata menghela nafas. Hantu kan memang tidak akan bisa lagi merasakan sesuatu yang duniawi seperti ini.

Ia pun menoleh ke arah Sakura, berniat menjelaskan.

"Itu karena—"

"Itu karena kau sudah terlibat terlalu jauh, Cantik."

Suara yang menyambung kalimatnya itu...

Naruto.

Hinata tidak bisa berkata-kata. Matanya membulat ketika ia menangkap sebuah wajah yang sudah sangat dekat dengannya di tengah kegelapan ini.

Ya, tebakannya tidak meleset.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUE****D**

.

.

**Author's ****N****ote :**

**Weheheh... akhirnya aku update chapter kedua~! Semoga aja masih ada yang sukaa ;)**

.

.

**Thanks for ****R****ead ****&****R****eview!**

**Special Thanks**** to**** :**

**B. C, Aoyama Eiichi, Ayuzawa Shia, OraRi HinaRa, Yamanaka Emo, elmoelmo, Lollytha-chan, Y. C, Crimson Fruit, Uzumaki Nami-chan, Endless Fear. **

.

.

**Pojok Balas Review :**

**Horror sama suspense-nya udah kerasa. **Wah, terimakasih. Semoga aja chap depan suspense-nya lebih kerasa lagi. **Kirain Naruto jadi hantu. **Hehe O:) **Ayo, Hinata fight buat balesin dendam Sakura ke Naruto. **Wihihi... Hinata bakalan berusaha banget kok ;) **Ngga kusangka Naruto jadi stalker. **Iya, padahal kan Naruto ngga mesum! :p *ngelirik Kakashi + Jiraiya* **Wow, kemampuan Hinata hebat banget bisa ngeliat hantu. **Aku sih ngga mau kayak Hinata, serem amir~! Hebat deh yang bisa punya kemampuan kayak itu! :& **Jadi ngga ada romance-nya, ya? **Iya, ngga ada. Tapi ada scene NaruHina yang bikin deg-degan kok (amin) ;) **Kalo ada adegan suspense NaruHina, siapa yang bakalan nolong Hinata. **Suspense di fict ini bukan berarti bunuh-bunuhan semua loh, tapi kubuat suasananya jadi "menegangkan". **Katanya udah komplit, tapi mana chap 2-nya? **Hehee... kan di update secara berkala dongs~ **SakuHina bukan pairing, ya? Kukira ada shoujo-ai. **Itu pairing kok, tapi lebih ke genre Horror-Frienship. **Horrornya baru kerasa sedikit. **Tungguin di chap depan, oke? :D **Kesan misteriusnya Naruto keren. **Hehe, Naruto tuh kalo di OOC-in kayak gemanapun tetep kerenlaaah hahay.

.

.

**Next Chap :**

"Lebih baik kau diam, dan jadilah anak baik."

"Apa kau tidak tau seberapa bahayanya terlibat suatu masalah dengan seorang 'pembunuh'?"

"Sayang sekali gadis sepertimu sudah repot-repot ke sini kalau tidak mau difoto."

"He-Hentikan!"

.

.

**Review kalian adalah semangatku :****'****D**

**Mind to Review?**

.

.

**THANKYOU**


	3. Terjebak

**Previous Chap :**

Hinata menghela nafas. Hantu kan memang tidak akan bisa lagi merasakan sesuatu yang duniawi seperti ini.

Ia pun menoleh ke arah Sakura, berniat menjelaskan.

"Itu karena—"

"Itu karena kau sudah terlibat terlalu jauh, Cantik."

Suara yang menyambung kalimatnya itu...

Naruto.

Hinata tidak bisa berkata-kata. Matanya membulat ketika ia menangkap sebuah wajah yang sudah sangat dekat dengan Naruto di tengah kegelapan ini.

Ya, tebakannya tidak meleset.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

.

.

"KYAAAAAA—mmffh!" Sebelum jeritan kencang Hinata terdengar lebih lama, sebuah telapak tangan membungkam mulutnya. Dan untuk mengantisipasi gerak memberontak, Naruto juga melingkari tangannya yang bebas ke pinggang Hinata, lalu mendekapnya erat agar tidak bergerak.

"Hyuuga!"

Sakura yang ada di sekitar mereka juga terkejut. Dengan emosi ia dorong bahu Naruto agar melepaskan Hinata yang kini menjerit-jerit, tapi tangannya malah menembus tubuh orang itu.

Ya, dia hantu. Dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Sekarang Sakura hanya bisa melihat Hinata yang mati kutu oleh desakan pria tersebut.

"Tenanglah..." Naruto yang dapat mengantisipasi Hinata mulai berbisik.

"Aku tau kau gadis baik..." Nafasnya terasa sampai ke pelipis Hinata, tentu saja karena bibir Naruto sudah sisi kulit wajahnya.

Kedua mata Hinata semakin terpejam adakala ia merasakan sebuah tali tambang yang sedang diikatkan ke sekitar tangannya.

"Karena itu lebih baik kau diam, dan turutilah aturanku."

Ini akan menjadi hari yang buruk.

.

.

.

**STALK GHOST STALK**

"**Stalk Ghost Stalk" punya zo**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Inspired from Ghost Whisperer**

**[NaruHina**** &**** NaruSaku**** &**** SakuHina]**

**Crime, Horror, Suspense, Frien****d****ship**

**AU, OOC, Typos, No-Bashing, etc.**

.

.

**THIRD.** Terjebak

.

.

Setelah kedua tangan Hinata tidak bisa berkutik di balik punggung, Naruto mengangkatnya dengan meletakan perut gadis itu ke pundak. Kaki Hinata sempat menendang-nendang, tapi tidak lagi seusai ia mencengkram erat kedua pergelangan kakinya—sekaligus menjaga keseimbangan agar ia tidak jatuh.

"Uunhh!" Walaupun ia tau itu percuma—karena ada lakban yang menutup mulutnya, Hinata tetap berusaha melawan. "Mmhh!"

Naruto sedikit berdesis ketika mendapati suara berisik tadi, tapi ia dahulukan untuk sampai ke dalam kamarnya yang gelap gulita. Sesampainya di sana, pintu yang sempat terbuka lebar itu ditutup, membiarkan hanya ada cahaya malam dari sela-sela tripleks yang menghalangi jendela.

Kemudian, mendadak Hinata merasa tubuhnya terlempar ke sembarang tempat.

**Brukh!**

Ia mendarat di alas yang lumayan empuk. Gadis berponi rata itu mencoba membuka matanya, lalu menatap bayangan Naruto yang masih berdiri di samping ranjang...

Eh, ranjang?

Sontak saja, Hinata mengeliat tidak nyaman. Ia sudah terbaring di sini. Apalagi saat ia menyadari rok selututnya sedikit tersingkap sampai setengah paha. Meskipun hampir semua teman seangkatannya memakai rok yang sependek itu, ia tetap saja malu karena bukan kebiasaannya. Tapi, kini ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Kedua tangannya terikat.

"Apa kau tidak tau seberapa bahayanya—jika kau terlibat masalah dengan seorang 'pembunuh'?"

Di dalam ruangan gelap ini, pria itu bertanya sekaligus mencondongkan kepalanya ke Hinata yang terbaring pasrah.

"Aku suka gadis cantik." Ia tersenyum sambil memandangi kedua kelopak mata Hinata yang basah. Kemudian, ia ulurkan tangan untuk menangkup kedua pipi tembemnya agar pandangan mereka bisa bertemu.

Tapi karena tidak mau, Hinata memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat—sekalipun airmata masih terus setia keluar dari kelopak matanya.

Lalu wajah Naruto yang sudah menyeringai semakin mendekat. "Tapi sering sekali mereka sombong dan seenaknya." Ia mendengus sebentar. "Memang itu adalah sebuah tantangan, tapi kadang malah jadi menyebalkan."

Lalu, secara mendadak pandangannya berubah menjadi serius. "Tapi kau berbeda."

Dan di detik itu pula Hinata merasakan tubuhnya merinding, seolah-olah ada sebuah petanda buruk yang akan terjadi padanya.

Karena itu Hinata semakin gelisah. Kedua tangannya yang terikat—dan berada di balik punggungnya—itu ia gerakan secara asal, berharap ikatan kuat tersebut lepas, sehingga ia akan terbebas.

Menyadari Hinata yang semakin ketakutan, Naruto tertawa. "Oh, mungkin itu karena kau adalah gadis pemalu..."

**Set!**

Dengan kedua tangan yang kuat, ia paksa Hinata mengadah padanya yang sedang tersenyum licik.

"Apa karena itu aku harus merubah kriteria incaranku?"

Hinata semakin kaku saat pipinya dibelai oleh tangan besar milik pria itu.

"Menjadi gadis sepertimu, eh?"

Lalu ia kembali menjauhkan wajah mereka, sekaligus beranjak dari kasur dan menuju ke mejanya.

Dan ia mengambil sebuah... kamera.

**Jpret!**

Walaupun dari jarak yang jauh, cahaya _flash_ tetap membuat retina mata Hinata kaget. Tentu saja, siapa yang tidak terkejut kalau di dalam kegelapan ini ada cahaya menyilaukan yang muncul mendadak? Dan itu membuat Hinata sadar bahwa tadi ia difoto oleh Naruto.

Dan sebelum ia menyempatkan diri untuk menoleh, dirasakannya ranjang bergerak, mengartikan ada seseorang yang menaikinya.

"—!"

Itu Naruto. Dan sekarang pria itu sudah menduduki perutnya.

"UMMHH! MHH!" Hinata semakin tidak tenang. Namun jeritannya yang keluar tidak membantu apa-apa.

"Kenapa? Sayang sekali kan gadis sepertimu sudah repot-repot mau ke sini, tapi tidak mau di foto?" Tanyanya dengan nada yang dibuat bersedih.

Gadis itu lebih memberontak di atas kasur, membuat seprei di sana menjadi sangat amat berantakan karena tendangan kakinya.

Lalu, Naruto mengarahkan lagi bidikannya ke arah wajah Hinata yang berkeringat. Tapi karena Hinata membuang muka—agar tidak kelihatan oleh mata kamera—menggunakan tangannya, Naruto menarik rambut Hinata, lalu membuatnya mengadah.

"Mhhh!"

**Jpret!**

**Jpret!**

"Mmghh...!" Ia menjerit lepas, namun sebuah lakban menahan 50% suaranya. Kepalanya terus menghentak ke sana-sini—karena memang hanya itulah usaha yang bisa ia lakukan untuk melawan paksaan Naruto.

Setelah beberapa saat, suara jepretan kamera berhenti terdengar. Hinata sedikit memberanikan diri untuk membuka mata. Dan nyatanya Naruto sedang mengecek hasil foto.

"Hahh, semua ini benar-benar tidak ada nilai seninya." Ia menghela nafas kecewa. Jujur saja, Naruto memuji wajah manis Hinata—yang sebenarnya lebih ke arah pucat pasi itu. Karena baginya, keringat dingin yang melumuri wajah Hinata seakan menambah kesan seksi yang menggoda. Tapi tetap saja ada yang kurang apabila Hinata terlalu banyak bergerak.

"Kalau begini sih bagaimana bisa dapet foto yang bagus?" Naruto menggumam. Sedangkan Hinata terus menggerakan tubuhnya supaya Naruto tidak lagi menibannya seperti ini.

Lalu karena tubuh yang ada di bawahnya tidak bisa diam, ia lemparkan tatapan menyelidik ke Hinata. Pertama kedua matanya, hidung, bibir, dagu, leher, dan yang terakhir... dada.

Hinata menelan ludah.

Kemudian ia melanjutkan kalimatnya dengan sebuah gumaman. "Apa aku harus menghilangkan beberapa pakaianmu?"

Tanpa izin satu tangan Naruto menghampiri kancing seragamnya, Hinata terkesiap.

"NHH! MHH!" Ia pun semakin panik saat jemari Naruto mulai melepaskan kancing kemejanya yang teratas.

Pria itu benar-benar gila!

**PRAK****H****!**

Saat kancing ketiga milik Hinata akan terlepas, mendadak ada suara barang terjatuh yang membuat kegiatan Naruto terhenti sebentar.

**BRUAKH!**

**PRANG!**

Saat Naruto akan melanjutkan kegiatannya, kerusuhan susulan datang. Itu persis seperti dua gelas yang sengaja dipecah ke lantai.

Naruto menoleh ke belakang, tepat ke arah pintu kamar yang terbuka lebar, sepertinya yang tadi berasal dari lantai satu.

.

.

**~zo : stalk ghost stalk~**

.

.

**JDUKH!**

**PRANG!**

**BRAKH!**

Segala macam benda di dapur berjatuhan. Tapi jatuhnya semua ini tidak normal, seperti ada sihir yang menggerakannya.

Dan bagi Naruto yang kini berada di bawah dan menyaksikannya sendiri, ia langsung tersentak kaget. Seumur hidup ia tidak pernah melihat yang seperti ini.

Barang-barang yang ada di dapurnya seakan hidup dan mempunyai nyawa. Awalnya segala barang tersusun rapih di laci ataupun lemari, namun tiba-tiba saja mereka keluar dan melayang di udara. Kemudian jatuh dalam hitungan detik yang bersamaan, membuat suara pecahan beling semakin memekakan telinga.

Naruto menggeram, dengan kedua tangan yang terkepal ia masuk ke dalam dapur.

Sekarang ia masih mengira ada seseorang di balik semua ini.

"BRENGSEK! SIAPA DI SANA! KAU MAU APA, HAH!" Geramnya sambil menendang ratusan belah piring yang teonggok di lantai.

Tapi, setelah teriakan itu menggemakan satu ruangan, mendadak pecahan beling yang berserakan itu bergetar, seolah-olah terjadi gempa bumi. Naruto langsung waspada dan menyenderkan punggungnya ke pintu dapur yang sudah tertutup.

Lalu keran berputar sendiri, sehingga airnya mengalir cepat. Pintu lemari dan laci pun ikut terbuka-tutup. Lampu kelap-kelip.

Naruto salah menduga.

Itu bukan perbuatan manusia.

Itu... perbuatan makhluk halus!

Merasa ini akan mengakibatkan sesuatu yang lebih buruk, ia langsung berbalik dan menggerakan tangannya untuk membuka daun pintu.

**Cklek.**

Namun pintunya terkunci.

**BRAKH!**

**BRAKH!**

**BRAKH!**

Suaranya semakin menyeramkan.

Dengan keringat dingin yang menghiasi wajah rupawannya, ia menoleh ke belakang.

"AAAAAAAAA!"

**. . .**

Karena Naruto sudah terlalu lama menghabiskan waktu di bawah, Hinata mencoba bersusah payah untuk sedikit bangkit—karena masih ada tali tambang yang diikatkan di tangannya.

Ia buat posisinya menjadi duduk bersimpuh. Lalu kedua telapak tangannya bergerak, saling menggesek, sehingga kulit putihnya ternodai oleh warna merah muda—bahkan bisa juga oleh darah. Selagi sibuk menegendurkan tali, matanya terus siaga menatap pintu, hanya bisa berharap Naruto tidak ke kamar dan melihatnya.

"CEPAT, HYUUGA!"

"EEEEMHHHH!" Hinata berteriak kaget. Suara tadi membuatnya nyaris terbaring kaku lagi di ranjang. Tapi sambil menormalkan detak jantungnya yang tidak bisa diatur, ia tatap Sakura yang sudah berdiri di depan pintu.

Hinata mengangguk. Dan karena tali yang kebetulan sudah mulai longgar, perlahan pun ia terbebas. Segeralah ia melepaskan ikatan yang dari tadi mengikatnya, tak lupa membuang lakban yang juga membungkam mulutnya.

"D-Dia... dia di mana?"

"ARRRGGGHHH! BUKA! BUKA PINTUNYA, BRENGSEK!"

**BRAKH!**

Terdengar suara yang berasal dari lantai bawah, sudah pasti itu Naruto yang sedang mendobrak pintu agar bisa keluar dari sana. "Jangan pernah mencoba untuk bermain-main denganku!"

Sakura berdecak, tampaknya pintu dapur yang sebelumnya dia kunci itu tidak akan bisa menahannya lebih lama. "Sudahlah! Jangan takut, lebih baik cepat keluar dari kamar ini!"

Hinata mengangguk. "I-Iya!"

Saat akan melewati pintu, ada dua jalan yang tersedia. Kiri, yaitu ke arah gudang bawah lantai itu berada. Sedangkan, arah kanan adalah jalan menuju lantai satu—yang juga ada pintu keluar.

Tapi setelah ia menginjakan langkah kelimanya ke arah kanan, mendadak Sakura berseru. "Hei, untuk apa kau ke arah sana! Aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk ke bawah dan keluar dari rumah ini! kita harus ke gudang! Temukan dulu jasadku!"

Hinata menggigit bibir, bagaimana caranya Sakura bisa memikirkan dirinya sendiri di saat-saat seperti ini!

Dengan cepat ia menggeleng, dan tanpa memikirkan wajah terkejut yang ditampakan Sakura, dia menuruni semua anak tangga dengan begitu terburu-buru.

"Hei! Kau mau ke mana!"

Mendadak kedua kaki Hinata terasa kaku, seperti keram. Karena tidak bisa lagi menjaga keseimbangannya, ia pun terjatuh ke lantai, menyebabkan lutut dan sikunya berubah warna menjadi merah muda.

"...Aku ingin pulang."

Sakura menghela nafas, wajahnya masih menampakan raut kesal yang ditambah kecewa. "Tapi kita belum—"

"A-Aku i-ingin pulang! Hiks..." Tangisan Hinata mulai terdengar kencang, dan hal itu membuat Sakura menahan kalimatnya.

Dilihat dari penampilannya yang sekarang, Hinata pastinya sudah benar-benar tidak bisa menahan segala perasaan takut yang menyelimutinya—sejak Sakura memintanya untuk membantu; memasuki rumah Naruto.

"Ayolah, kau bisa..."

"Tidak... a-aku tidak bisa. Aku hanya manusia biasa. Aku lemah. Aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa..."

Sakura menghirup udara dalam-dalam, lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. "Hyuuga..."

**DUAKH!**

Tiba-tiba saja suara pintu yang terdobrak tadi menemani pembicaraan mereka.

Mata Hinata terbelalak. "I-Itu... su-suara apa?"

**Tap.**

**Tap.**

**Tap.**

Suara langkah terdengar mendekat perlahan.

"Heh, seharusnya kau tau..."

Dari kegelapan di ujung sana, semakin terlihat dirinya—ya, sesosok pria yang bajunya kini sudah berantakan.

"Tak akan ada yang bisa lolos dariku."

Rambut pirangnya kini lepek, dibasahi oleh keringat. Tatapannya penuh emosi, nafasnya terengah, jalannya terseok, tapi ia membawa sebuah... pisau di tangan kirinya.

Hinata langsung ingin berdiri, namun kakinya masih tidak bisa digerakan—efek dari kerjaan Sakura yang tadi.

"Sa-Sakura-_san_, tolong! Kakiku!" Ia menjerit histeris, tubuhnya kembali bergetar.

Sakura yang segera tersadar langsung melihat ke arah Hinata, dan di detik itu juga Hinata sudah merasa tidak ada lagi yang memegangi kaki. Namun, saat ia baru mengangkat sedikit tubuhnya, Naruto sudah berlari mengarahnya.

"KEMARI KAU!"

**BRAKH!**

"KYAAAAA!"

Teriakan Hinata menggema sesaat Naruto salah sasaran—sehingga ia menghunuskan pisaunya ke tembok. Untungnya Hinata lebih cepat merosot, sehingga tidak kena.

Bersama engahan nafas, Naruto mencabut kembali pisau yang tersangkut, sedangkan Hinata yang tengah menangis hanya bisa menunduk, seakan menunggu ajalnya.

"HYUUGA! LARI!"

Hinata menggeleng, air matanya terus mengalir. Tubuhnya bergetar. "A-Aku tidak bisa."

"APA? KAU INGIN DIBUNUH OLEHNYA, HAH?"

Hinata memejamkan matanya. Ia masih terisak.

Sedangkan, Naruto yang sama sekali tidak dapat mendengar suara Sakura malah tertawa sinis saat ia melihat Hinata berbicara sendiri.

"Bicara dengan siapa, gadis kecil?" Tanyanya dengan nada meremehkan. "Hantu? Dewa kematian?"

Kedua tangan Sakura terkepal erat. Ia tidak suka cara bicara pria itu.

"Kau lebih pantas mati... menemani cacing-cacing yang akan memakanimu."

**ZREG!**

Mendadak, kejadian yang tidak bisa dipikirkan oleh nalar terjadi—lagi.

"A-Apa yang sedang terjadi di sini?" Tanya Naruto dengan terbata. Matanya terbelalak memandangi berbagai pisau, garpu, dan benda tajam lain melayang di udara. Bila di dapur mereka hanya terbang sebentar, apa yang ia lihat ini lebih lama.

Memang ujung runcing di setiap benda itu belum mengarah padanya, tapi siapa yang tidak menjadi ketakutan ketika puluhan benda seolah-olah mau menusuknya?

"Cih... bagaimana kau bisa?" Ia berdesis, memandangi Hinata yang juga gemetaran di tempatnya.

Dengan keringat yang sudah membasahi keningnya, Naruto mundur selangkah, tapi benda-benda tersebut malah maju. Seakan mengikutinya.

"Argh, _shit_! Kau pasti yang menggunakan kekuatan untuk memanggil para setan ke sini, ya kan!" Ia mengumpat, tidak berani bergerak kemana-mana.

Sedangkan Hinata yang semakin panik karena keadaan ini langsung berdiri dan menoleh ke arah barat, di mana Sakura berdiri dan menatap Naruto dengan pandangan penuh kebencian.

"Sa-Sakura-_san_... tolong hentikan ini..."

"APA? SAKURA?" Naruto terbelalak, rasanya nama yang familiar itu seakan menohoknya.

Jadi yang melakukan semua tadi adalah... Sakura? Gadis yang pernah ia bunuh.

"Sudahlah! Kau harus tau diri, Hyuuga! Aku ini sedang menyelamatkanmu, dan jangan sampai aku tidak mau lagi melakukannya!"

"Ku-Kumohon! Jangan lukai dia!" Hinata menggeleng. "Bagaimanapun juga, jangan sampai dia terbunuh..."

Pria itu memandang emosi ke arah Hinata yang baginya sedang bermonolog—karena ia tidak bisa melihat Sakura. Karena merasa gerah karena kegilaan ini, Naruto berteriak. "K-KALIAN BERDUA! DASAR PENYIHIR!"

Mata Sakura memicing padanya.

**SET!**

Kedua pasang mata membulat saat benda tajam itu terdiam mendadak, lalu segera meluncur ke arah pria pirang yang ada di sana.

**JLEB!**

**JLEB!**

**JLEB!**

Kedua mata Hinata terpejam erat, tidak ingin melihat seseorang kehilangan nyawa di hadapannya. Tapi tiba-tiba saja ia mendengar suara seretan langkah. Ia kembali membuka mata.

Di depannya, masih ada Naruto yang berdiri dengan tubuh yang luka baretan—serta beberapa benda yang masih menancap. Naruto berdarah, dapat dilihat dari cairan merah pekat yang merembes di pakaiannya yang robek-robek. Lalu mata _sapphire_-nya menemui lavender Hinata, tatapan itu tajam seperti ingin membunuhnya.

Naruto mengarahkan tangannya agar menuju salah satu pisau yang menancap di pundaknya. Tidak terlalu dalam—sekitar lima senti—tapi cukup terasa menyakitkan sampai-sampai membuat rembesan darahnya kian menderas.

Lalu tangan yang memegang pisau itu terangkat. Ia melepaskannya secara paksa. Sekarang, mata pisau itu mengarah tepat ke Hinata—yang kini sudah persis semeter di depannya.

"Kalau aku mati. Kau juga harus!"

**BUKH!**

Hinata kali ini tidak diam, tangannya bergerak mendorong dada Naruto sebelum tangannya terayun. Dan karena tindakan itu, punggung Naruto langsung terhempas ke belakang, menabrak kencang pintu masuk.

Gadis mungil itu kembali berlari, kali ini ke lantai atas—tentu saja karena pintu keluar sudah terhalang oleh tubuh Naruto. Tapi Naruto tidak segera mengejarnya. Ia malah menyeringai.

"Percuma saja kau bersembunyi di sana! Aku akan menemukanmu, dan membunuhmu! Pasti!"

Dari atas, Hinata tidak kuasa lagi menahan tangisannya. Tiap detik pastinya ada air mata yang menetesi lantai keramik di ruangan ini. Tapi ia tidak peduli. Ia terus berlari menaiki tangga, melewati kamar Naruto dan akhirnya perlarian ini harus terpaksa berhenti karena sudah sampai perpustakaan—tempat di mana ia ditangkap oleh Naruto.

Dengan cemas Hinata mengedarkan pandangannya.

Tidak ada jalan lagi. Ini sudah buntu—kecuali sebuah gudang yang letaknya ada di bawah lantai.

Tapi, ia tidak akan berani turun ke sana.

Ya, tidak akan.

Putus harapan, Hinata mendudukan dirinya di samping pintu gudang yang masih terbuka. Di samping nafasnya yang terengah, tubuhnya memanas, keringat terus mengucur dari pori-porinya. Sambil menangis, ia mencoba memejamkan mata.

Pasrah.

Sedangkan suara langkah terdengar Naruto sudah sampai ke lantai dua.

"Kau! Kenapa duduk di sini! Cepat sembunyi!"

Itu suara Sakura, dan Hinata masih terdiam.

"Hyuuga!" Sakura mengulang. "Hinata Hyuuga!"

"Sudahlah... terserah padanya aku mau diapakan olehnya." Airmatanya semakin banyak mengalir, apalagi saat Naruto yang baru saja memasuki perpustakaan.

Saat Sakura berteriak agar Hinata tidak putus harapan, ia membuang mukanya sendiri ke arah lain. Bukannya tidak mau memotivasi Hinata lagi, melainkan ia sadar.

Untuknya, bicara memang mudah. Tapi untuk Hinata, melakukannya itu susah.

Sakura tidak bisa lagi berkata-kata, dan Naruto sudah berada tepat di depan Hinata.

Pria itu menyeringai.

Lalu akhirnya dia berjongkok, menyamakan tinggi tubuh mereka, dan mengangkat wajah Hinata dengan cara menempelkan ujung pisau ke dagunya.

"Kau tau...? Aku paling tidak suka kalau ada yang tau kerjaanku ini—sebagai _stalker_." Ia tersenyum sebentar. "Dan karena itu, kau tinggal memilih. Kubunuh seperti temanmu, atau kau mau merelakan seluruh tubuhmu untuk menjadi objek fotoanku?"

Dengan tangannya, Naruto memperlebar pintu gudang yang sudah menganga itu. Aroma darah kembali menusuk indra penciuman mereka.

Hinata mengernyit. Ingin rasanya langsung menutup hidung, tapi tidak bisa. Seluruh tubuhnya seakan mati rasa.

"Jadi kau mau memilih apa?"

Hinata melemparkan tatapannya di lantai, kedua matanya bergerak gelisah. "A-Aku..."

"HYUGGA! JANGAN GILA!" Sakura berteriak, tidak suka dengan hawa menegangkan yang terasa.

"Aku..." Sambil menunduk, ia berbisik. "A-Aku—AKU INGIN KELUAR DARI SINI!"

**BUKH!**

Mata Naruto membulat saat merasakan tubuhnya oleng ke samping, lalu tiba-tiba saja ia merasakan gravitasi terus menekan punggungnya ke bawah, sehingga tubuhnya terjatuh—ya, ke lubang berbau anyir tersebut.

"SIALAAAAN—!"

**BRUAKH!**

Terdengarlah suara Naruto yang menjatuhi dasar dari gudang. Debu berhamburan dari sana, membuat Hinata sempat sesak nafas. Tapi berkat itu juga ia langsung sadar keadaan dan menutup pintu gudang tersebut.

Masih dengan tangan serta kaki yang gemetaran, ia tertatih ke meja besar di area perpustakaan, dan mulai menariknya untuk meniban pintu di lantai. Disusunnya banyak benda agar Naruto tidak bisa membuka pintu keluar—paling tidak, sampai ia benar-benar pergi dari rumah ini.

Setelah satu lemari serta beberapa kursi dia buat untuk menjadi penahan. Hinata segera berlari menuju lantai satu, ingin cepat-cepat keluar dari kediaman Uzumaki.

.

.

**~zo : stalk ghost stalk~**

.

.

Sesampainya di lantai satu, kelegaan merasuki tubuh Hinata. Bahkan saat ia melihat cahaya lampu luar dari jendela yang sedikit menerawang saja sudah bagaikan cahaya surga baginya.

Disekanya keringat dan debu yang memenuhi wajahnya, lalu ia pun berjalan menuju pintu yang berada di samping jendela tersebut.

Lain hal dengan Sakura, ia yang masih mengikuti Hinata dari belakang dan hanya mendengus di sebelahnya. "Kau belum menemukan jasadku, Hyuuga. Jangan berpuas hati dulu! Dan aku yakin jasadku ada di ruangan rahasia itu."

Dalam persekian detik, wajah Hinata kembali memucat.

"A-Apa? Tidak! Aku tidak mau!" Hinata menjerit frustasi.

Padahal ia sudah bersusah payah menghindari Naruto yang berniat membunuhnya, tapi Sakura malah kembali menyuruhnya untuk mencari jasadnya?

"Tapi di dalam gudang itu ada Naruto!"

"Kan bisa saja dia pingsan, dan kau bisa mencarikan jasadku di tempat itu!"

"Tidak! Aku tetap tidak mau!"

"Apa!" Sakura terbelalak. "Salahmu sendiri mengurungnya di sana!"

Hinata menggeleng, tetap tidak memperdulikan omongan sakura.

Ini untuk hidup dan matinya. Kalau saja ia terus mengabulkan segala permintaan Sakura, mungkin cepat atau lambat ia akan seperti gadis itu—menjadi hantu.

"A-Aku sudah menyerah, Sakura-_san_..."

Sebenarnya Hinata ingin membantu, tapi ia sama sekali tidak mempunyai keberanian lebih untuk menolongnya lagi. Ini terlalu berbahaya.

"A-Aku takut..."

"Kalau kau tidak menemukan jasadku, untuk apa kau ke rumah ini! Ayolah, jangan buat semua ini jadi sia-sia...!" Teriaknya, terus berusaha meyakinkan Hinata. "Aku yakin sekali jasadku ada di sana!"

Hinata menggeleng, keputusannya sudah bulat.

Ia akan keluar dari rumah ini.

Sewaktu ia akan meraih daun pintu, tiba-tiba saja pintu yang sudah terbuka beberapa senti itu langsung bergerak.

**BLAM!**

Pintu kayu yang terlihat berat itu tertutup sendiri, bahkan dengan bantingan keras. Dan di saat Hinata mencoba menariknya, ternyata pintu yang sebenarnya belum dikunci itu tidak dapat terbuka.

Pasti ini ulah Sakura.

"Ke-Kenapa kau mengunci pintu ini!" Hinata menjerit, tidak tahan menahan semua kegelisahannya apabila ia masih berada di tempat ini.

Tapi, mata yang biasa ditunjukan oleh Sakura berbeda. Walau warna irisnya masih tetap sama, pandangannya tidak.

Dia seperti orang yang dipenuhi oleh rasa dendam yang tak tersampaikan.

"Tak akan kubiarkan kau keluar rumah ini sebelum menemukan jasadku."

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

**Author's Note :**

**Maaf, ngeupdate-nya telat. Biasanya mood ngetik yang ngaret, tapi ini malah mood ngeditnya. Btw, Sakura jadi egois kayak gitu karena tuntutan peran loh! Sebenernya dia baik kok ^^ (takut dianggap bashing)**

**Ohya, besok chap terakhir! Dan Naruto masih bakalan berperan banyak di chap depan loh :D**

.

.

**Thanks for Read & Review!**

**Special Thanks to :**

**Shana Loves IchiRuki, Y. C, suka snsd, Yamanaka Emo, NaruHinaLovers, no name, Lollytha-chan, Uzumaki Nami-chan, Brigitta, nattually, Crimson Fruit, kazuki's girl, kiriko mahaera, Michelle Aoki, no name, KarinHyuuga, Selvi Uzumaki, OraRi HinaRa, shock.**

.

.

**Pojok Bales Review :**

**Horror-nya menegangkan banget! **Terimakasihh. **Apa Hinata akan bernasib seperti Sakura? Apa mayat Sakura ada di ruang bawah lantai itu? **Bakalan dijelasin di chap besok ^^ **Walaupun udah mati, Sakura tetap menyebalkan, ya? **Haha abis kalau dia ngga nyebelin, Hinata ngga mungkin mau nyelidikin Naru. **Apa Naruto seorang psikopat? **Sepertinya ngga. Cuman ada kelainan tersendiri untuk sifat Naruto di sini :) **Flame di fict sebelah cuma cobaan. **Iyaa, terimakasih banyak :') **Jangan buat Hinata mati, yaa? **Hohoh #gaje. **Apa ada korban lain sebelum Sakura? **Hmm, ngga ada deh kayaknya :D **Biasanya stalker kan ngga sampe ngebunuh. **Iya, tapi kalau udah posisi kejepit dan korbannya bertingkah yang seakan mengancamnya, pasti bisa ngebunuh (pendapat aneh) **Hinata bisa ngeliat hantu, tapi kenapa masih jerit-jerit? **Kan pada dasarnya Hinata tuh penakut, terus hantu tuh suka muncul sembarangan dan buat kaget loh! *tatapan horror* **Jangan buat Hinata menderita, yaa? **Tenang sajaa~ **Naruto mau ngapain tuh. **Haha begitulah. Liat chap ini ;;)

.

.

**Next Chap :**

"Ta-Tampaknya Naruto tidak ada lagi di sini."

"Hei, kau sudah duakali berteriak sekencang itu!"

"I-Iya, biasanya para hantu suka mengerubuni jasad manusia yang belum dikubur."

"Ini sudah selesai. Terimakasih atas bantuannya."

.

.

**Review kalian adalah semangatku :'D**

**Mind to Review?**

.

.

**THANKYOU**


	4. Selesai

**Previous Chap :**

Sewaktu ia akan meraih daun pintu, tiba-tiba saja pintu yang sudah terbuka beberapa senti itu langsung bergerak.

**BLAM!**

Pintu kayu yang terlihat berat itu tertutup sendiri, bahkan dengan bantingan keras. Dan di saat Hinata mencoba menariknya, ternyata pintu yang sebenarnya belum dikunci itu tidak dapat terbuka.

Pasti ini ulah Sakura.

"Ke-Kenapa kau mengunci pintu ini!" Hinata menjerit, tidak bisa lagi menahan semua kegelisahannya apabila ia masih berada di tempat ini.

Tapi, mata yang biasa ditunjukan oleh Sakura berbeda. Walau warna irisnya masih tetap sama, tapi pandangannya tidak.

Dia seperti orang yang dipenuhi oleh rasa dendam yang tak tersampaikan.

"Tak akan kubiarkan kau keluar rumah ini sebelum menemukan jasadku."

.

.

Suasana yang terasa di sini semakin mencekam. Nafas Hinata masih tersenggal, bahkan airmata yang sempat kering di pipinya malah tertimpa lagi oleh aliran airmata yang baru—karena ia kembali menangis. Gadis bermarga Hyuuga itu memejamkan matanya erat-erat, dan kemudian ia membuang muka. Tidak ingin terus melihat Sakura yang kini menatapnya lekat.

"Hyuuga, temukan dulu jasadku yang masih ada di sini—"

"Polisi pasti bisa menemukannya!" Hinata menggeleng bersama suaranya yang meninggi.

"Aku cuma percaya padamu!" Sakura mengepalkan kedua tangannya, berusaha meyakinkan. "Tolong, biarkan aku menemukan jasadku dulu..."

Sontak saja kesabaran yang dimiliki Hinata atas segala ketakutannya pecah. Ia yang tadinya berdiri langsung merosot terduduk ke lantai, kedua telapak tangannya menutupi wajahnya yang berlumuran keringat dingin.

Hinata menangis histeris.

Sakura menelan ludah. Ditunggunya keadaan Hinata sampai membaik, membiarkan waktu terlewat beberapa menit hanya untuk mendengar sesenggukan gadis berponi rata itu.

"Sebenarnya, aku tidak ingin memaksamu sampai seperti ini..." Sakura berkata lirih, berharap Hinata tetap mendengarnya sekalipun samar-samar. "Tapi kita benar-benar harus berpacu pada tujuan awal kita."

Sakura berjongkok dan mengelus pundak Hinata, berniat menenangkan. "Masalahnya, jika kau pulang tanpa menemukan jasadku, untuk apa kau ke rumah ini? Perjuanganmu justru sia-sia."

Dalam hati, Hinata mengiyakan kalimat Sakura.

"Lagipula, ini hanya tinggal sedikit lagi kok."

Suara isakan Hinata perlahan-lahan mereda. Sakura kembali melihatnya yang sedang berusaha menghapus airmata yang keluar menggunakan kedua punggung tangannya.

"Baiklah..."

Hinata pun berdiri. Dengan mata sembab ia membalas tatapan Sakura, lalu tersenyum tegar. "A-Aku akan menemukan jasadmu, Sakura-_san_."

Sakura tersenyum, dan juga ikutan berdiri. "Ya, setelah itu selesai. Semuanya akan selesai..."

.

.

.

**STALK GHOST STALK**

"**Stalk Ghost Stalk" punya zo**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Inspired by Ghost Whisperer**

**[NaruHina & NaruSaku & SakuHina]**

**Crime, Horror, Suspense, Friendship**

**AU, OOC, Typos, etc.**

.

.

**FOURTH.** Selesai

.

.

Untuk mengurangi gemetaran yang menguasainya, Hinata menggenggam kedua tangannya sendiri dan menggosok-gosokannya perlahan. Ia sedang berusaha mendiamkan _inner_-nya yang terus ketakutan. Bersama doa keselamatan yang selalu ia lantunkan di dalam hati, ia kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke lantai dua.

Hari ini sudah termasuk malam, sekitar jam 20.00. Karena cahaya di rumah Naruto tidak bisa dinyalakan, jangan heran jika Hinata semakin menelan ludah ketika membayangkan dirinya yang akan 'mencari mayat' di sini.

Sesampainya di tangga, ia taruh telapak tangannya ke pegangan yang tersedia di tepi, lalu menaikinya. Diikuti oleh Sakura.

Setibanya di perpustakaan, dilihatnya pintu rahasia—tempat Naruto ia jatuhkan—yang sudah tertiban dengan berbagai macam benda. Di saat itu juga Hinata menelan ludahnya.

Ia pindahkan segala barang yang tertumpuk dari pintu, membebaskan tekanan di atasnya. Dia usahakan agar tidak menimbulkan suara sedikit pun, karena di dalam ruangan itu tidak menutup kemungkinan bahwa Naruto sudah tidak ada di sana.

Dan barulah setelah ia menggeser meja terberat, Hinata membiarkan dirinya menghela nafas kelelahannya dulu dan duduk sebentar.

"Ayo, Hinata..."

Hinata menatap Sakura dengan wajah mengadah—karena gadis itu sedang berdiri.

"Ta-Tapi bagaimana kalau dia masih ada di dalam, dan akan mencoba membunuhku jika tau aku menghampirinya di gudang ini?" Hinata berbisik pelan, masih lumayan ragu untuk memasuki ruangan tersebut.

"Tidak, tenang saja. Kau coba saja dulu..."

Hinata menghela nafas panjang. Lalu sambil mengigit bibir bawah, ia taruh tangannya ke pegangan pintu dan menariknya perlahan.

Seperti apa yang ia ketahui sebelumnya, bau amis mulai menguar, mengambang-ambang di udara dan terhisap oleh indra penciumannya. Sambil mengibaskan tangannya untuk sedikit menghilangkan bebauan tidak enak, ia mencoba melihat apa yang kira-kira ada di dalam gudang tersebut.

Hanya ada kegelapan, bahkan tak terdengar suara apapun dari sana.

"Kalau perkiraanku, pasti Naruto menaruh pintu cadangan di dalam gudang ini, dan kabur keluar—sehingga pria itu tidak ada lagi di gudang." Kata Sakura yang berusaha membangkitkan keberanian Hinata. "Apa menurutmu?"

"E-Entahlah..." Lirihnya. "Semoga saja hal itu benar..."

Bersama segenap keberanian yang tersisa, Hinata melirikan matanya ke Sakura, dan mengangguk sekali. Wajah Hinata mulai menegang ketika ia mengulurkan kakinya ke dalam pintu, membiarkan sepatu _flat_-nya menyentuh tangga rapuh yang ada di sana untuk turun.

Lalu sambil memejamkan kedua matanya erat-erat, ia menuruni tangga.

**Tep.**

Akhirnya dia sampai di dasar gudang gelap gulita tersebut.

"..."

Kini Hinata terus melihat ke atas, area di mana ada sedikit cahaya yang sedikit menerangi tempat ini. Kemudian, Hinata menunduk. Ia terdiam.

Sakura pun sama, tidak menyuruh Hinata untuk melakukan apa-apa.

Mereka berdua seakan takut bertindak gegabah, tentu saja karena sebenarnya sebagian dari nurani mereka masih was-was jika Naruto masih ada di sekitar sini.

Setelah sekian lama tak bergerak, Hinata mencoba mengeluarkan pendapat. "Ta-Tampaknya, Naruto benar-benar sudah tidak ada lagi di sini..."

"Ya, sudah kuduga, tidak akan mungkin ada orang." Timpal Sakura bersama tersenyum lega. "Pokoknya kita cari dulu penerangan. Di sini mataku kayak buta, tau?"

Hinata mengangguk, lalu mulai bergerak menyamping agar menemukan tembok dan juga saklar yang bisa saja ada di mana-mana. Hinata mengulurkan tangan, menyentuh pinggiran gudang. Tapi kebanyakan yang ada di sana hanyalah lemari penuh barang-barang lama yang berbau apek.

Dan hasilnya pun sama seperti pertama kali ia datang ke dalam rumah Naruto.

"Sa-Saklarnya tidak ada..."

"Oh, mungkin di ruangan ini memakai model lampu yang digantung, jadi kau harus menarik talinya untuk menyalakannya. Coba bentangkan tanganmu ke atas."

Hinata segera melakukan apa yang dikatakan oleh Sakura. Ia berjalan sambil menggerakan tangannya ke atas. Siapa tau nanti ia bisa mengambil sebuah tali lampu itu dan segera menyalakannya.

Sampai saat langkah ke tujuh, terasa sebuah tali lampu tepat di pojok ruangan. "Ah, S-Sa-Sakura-_san_! Aku menemukan lampunya..."

"Oke, tarik saja..."

Hinata tidak perlu berpikir lama-lama untuk menariknya. Dan memang, benar saja lampu menyala. Tapi, mendadak terasa sebuah serangga yang menyentuh punggung tangannya. Besar, berbulu, dan berkaki delapan.

Mata Hinata terbelalak.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Dengan sentakan kasar Hinata kembali menarik lampu dan melempar laba-laba yang menempel di tangannya itu dengan kasar ke lantai.

Bersama nafas putus-putus, ia terjatuh. Kemudian ia bergidik geli, berkali-kali Hinata menepukan kedua tangannya agar dapat menghilangkan rasa jijiknya ke serangga tersebut.

"Ah, Hyuuga..." Sakura meringis. "Kau menarik tali lampunya sampai rusak..."

Hinata mendongak, lalu ia melihat bohlam lampu yang memancarkan sinar redup yang berkedip-kedip pelan—sebentar nyala dan sebentar lagi mati.

**Ctik.**

**Ctik.**

**Ctik.**

Seperti itu bunyinya. Hinata yang merasakan, dan juga mendengar suasana ini hanya bisa menelan ludah.

"Ma-Maaf..." Gumam Hinata sambil meluruskan kembali pandangannya ke Sakura.

Namun sekarang yang ia lihat bukan cuma Sakura seorang, melainkan...

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Hei, kau sudah duakali berteriak sekencang itu!" Sakura hampir saja ingin menutup kupingnya, tapi ia tidak jadi melakukannya karena barusan 'tau' apa yang membuat gadis itu menjerit kencang seperti tadi.

Untuk saat ini Hinata tidak menangis, tapi tubuhnya terus bergetar parah, dan dia tundukan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Seakan tidak ingin melihat apa-apa.

Sakura tau, ia memang bukan melihat Naruto—kalau Naruto-lah yang ia lihat, sudah pasti Sakura juga ikutan berteriak. Tapi yang kali ini Hinata lihat, adalah...

Sepuluh, tidak, dua puluh anak kecil yang kasat mata itu berdiri mengitarinya—mereka berdua.

Hantu.

Banyak. Sangat banyak.

Tubuh mereka berbayang-bayang, pakaian mereka lusuh, dan wajahnya menunduk, membiarkan poni dan juga rambut mereka sedikit menutupi matanya.

Sakura yang merasa kalau hantu-hantu itu sedang melihat ke arah mereka—khususnya Hinata, karena dia manusia—langsung membuka topik agar ketegangan ini tidak berlangsung lama.

"Ohh... jadi semua hantu rumah ini berkumpulnya di sini, ya? Kok bisa sih?"

"Sa-Sakura-_san_... kau benar..." Hinata yang masih _shock_ hanya bisa menelan ludah, dan sedikit mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat puluhan anak hantu itu secara pelan-pelan.

"Eh? Kenapa?"

Diawali dengan membuka kedua matanya yang sempat tertutup, Hinata menjelaskan. "Jasadmu ada di sekitar sini..."

"A-Apa?"

Dia menghela nafas, memberanikan diri untuk benar-benar melihat para hantu yang sebenarnya tidak mengganggunya itu.

"I-Iya, biasanya para hantu suka mengerumuni jasad manusia yang belum dikubur atau dikremasi."

Sakura hanya diam mendengarkan, tampaknya ia menjadi tegang. Karena itu Hinata mengarahkan pandangannya ke para hantu yang masih berdiri di sekitarnya, berniat bertanya. "A-Apa kalian tau jasad milik Sakura Haruno yang terbunuh beberapa hari yang lalu?"

Mereka semua tidak ada yang menjawab, bergerak sedikit pun tidak.

Sampai saat Hinata akan menjelaskan lebih detail, serentak semua tangan para hantu itu terangkat perlahan, dan menunjuk ke arah salah satu sisi gudang yang paling gelap. Saking gelapnya, ia bahkan tidak dapat melihat apapun di sana.

Hinata dan Sakura menoleh.

"Hei, aku juga merasakan ada sesuatu di tempat itu. Pasti ada pintu. Mungkin dari sana juga Naruto kabur keluar."

"Kalau begitu, apa jasad Sakura-_san_ juga ada di balik pintu itu?"

Sakura mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Hmm... mungkin?"

Hinata mengangguk, berusaha berdiri dan berterimakasih ke hantu-hantu yang masih ada di sebelahnya. Lalu, ia berjalan ke daerah tersebut. Setelah sampai, mulailah Hinata mengulurkan tangannya. Ia raba tempat yang pertamakali dikira pintu itu oleh Sakura—karena gelap, jadi tidak kelihatan sama sekali.

Hinata merasakan permukaannya yang keras, tapi agak lembek.

Bahkan tidak terasa seperti pintu.

Lalu ia menempelkan kupingnya di sana, berusaha mendengarkan sesuatu.

"Di dalam sana ada apa, Hyuuga?" Sakura bertanya.

"Ini..." Hinata berbisik. "Aku mendengar sesuatu..."

"Suara apa...?"

"..." Kemudian matanya membulat. "De-Detak jantung..."

Mendadak, sebuah tangan kekar menggenggam salah satu tangan Hinata, dan tak lupa juga tengkuknya.

"Ini memang aku. Naruto."

**BRUKH!**

Tubuhnya terasa ringan saat Naruto mendorongnya dengan sebegitu kencang ke lantai. Punggungnya terhantam keras, dan tanpa segan-segan pria itu langsung menibannya.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAA! TOLONG!"

"TAK ADA LAGI YANG BISA MENGHALANGIKU UNTUK MEMBUNUHMU!"

Naruto menaikan sesuatu yang dari tadi ia pegang. Berdasarkan cahaya remang-remang yang masih terlihat, Hinata dapat melihat pisau di tangan berkulit _tan_ itu.

**JREG!**

"HYUGAA!"

Kali ini darah berceceran di sekitar. Walaupun itu emang darah milik Hinata, gadis itu masih selamat. Kedua telapak tangan Hinata menahan pisau yang terarah ke lehernya, tak peduli seberapa sakitnya baretan yang telah membuat kulitnya teriris oleh pisau.

Sakura membungkam mulutnya dengan kedua tangan.

Ia harus mencari pertolongan untuk Hinata.

"Hiks... tolong..."

Hinata yang masih berada di bawahnya menangis lemah.

"KALI INI AKU TIDAK AKAN MENGKASIHANIMU!" Ia berteriak. "AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU!" "MEMBUNUHMUUU!"

**BRAKH!**

Kali ini hujaman Naruto mengenai sebelah kepalanya, bersyukurlah ia sempat mengelak. Kalau tidak, entahlah bagaimana jadinya. Sedangkan dengan teriakan histeris ia segera memukul serta mengulurkan tangan ke wajah Naruto agar dapat menghalangi pandangan pria itu.

Tak butuh waktu yang lama bagi Naruto untuk menahan tangan kiri Hinata, tapi di saat itulah tangan Hinata yang bebas langsung menepis kencang pisau yang masih tertancap di lantai kayu—yang terletak sebelah kepalanya. Setidaknya benda tajam itu terlempar jauh sebelum Naruto benar-benar berkeinginan menusuknya lagi.

Naruto sedikit berdesis kesal saat Hinata menjauhkan pisaunya, tapi saat ia akan mencekik Hinata menggunakan tangannya, Hinata sudah terlebih dulu memberanikan dirinya agar dapat memberontak. Dia tepis tangan Naruto yang berada di atas tubuhnya, lalu mendorong tubuh pria itu sampai terjatuh ke samping.

Cepat-cepat ia berdiri, lalu berlari menuju tangga yang pintu di atasnya masih terbuka. Ia harus keluar dari sini. Dia taiki semua anak tangga dengan terburu-buru, terus saja begitu, sampai suatu ketika tangannya merasakan ia sudah sampai di tangga teratas dan siap keluar.

Tapi baru saja Hinata akan mengangkat tubuhnya, mendadak kakinya ditarik. Dengan kekuatan penuh oleh Naruto sampai akhirnya ia jatuh.

Memang sakit saat merasakan tangga yang berbahandasarkan kayu itu mengenai setiap lutut, dagu dan wajahnya secara berurutan, namun karena ada Naruto di bawah, dapat ia rasakan dirinya terhempas ke tubuh Naruto sehingga pria itu langsung memeluknya dari belakang, dengan lengan yang mengitari leher mulusnya.

"TAK AKAN KUBIARKAN KAU LOLOS!"

Hinata terkesiap, pria itu benar-benar akan membunuhnya.

**BRAKH!**

Segala penggerakan Naruto berhenti, Hinata merasakan dari lehernya terasa sebuah tetesan berwarna merah.

Darah Naruto.

Nyatanya, tadi ada benda berat yang dilemparkan ke arah kepala pria itu.

Masih dengan Hinata di tangannya, Naruto berdesis. "SIALAN! ITU SIAPA, HAH?"

Terdengar suara pistol yang diposisikan agar siap menembak, disusul suara berat khas polisi. "Berhenti bergerak, kau sudah terkepung."

.

.

**~zo : stalk ghost stalk~**

.

.

Di sela hiruk pikuk yang terdengar di sekitar kediaman milik Naruto Uzumaki itu, Hinata terduduk di salah satu bangku depan rumah. Tangannya mengenggam sekaleng _occha_ yang sengaja dibelikan oleh pihak kepolisian agar ia dapat menenangkan diri.

Di tempatnya terduduk, Hinata terdiam. Matanya memandang kosong ke arah polisi-polisi yang berlalulalang di depannya untuk memeriksa rumah Naruto. Kemudian, Hinata pun menurunkan sorotan matanya ke kedua tangannya yang masih sedikit bergetar tidak nyaman. Tampaknya sulit sekali untuk tenang di kondisi seperti ini.

Setelah beberapa detik terlewat, barulah ia menghela nafas. Ia mencoba bersyukur lagi—malah sangat amat bersyukur. Tidak kebayang apa yang akan terjadi apabila para polisi itu tidak datang tepat waktu untuk menolongnya.

Kemudian mata lavender Hinata merasakan ada yang berada di depannya. Ia mengadah, lalu menemukan seorang polisi yang memakai kemeja putih dan celana panjang abu.

Hinata tersentak, lalu ia berdiri, berusaha agar tampak sedikit hormat kepada kepala polisi yang sedang menghampirinya.

"Terimakasih, Nona. Berkat Anda, ada dua kasus—penguntitan dan pembunuhan—yang selesai. Pelaku sudah kami tangkap. Maaf kalau kedatangan kami terlambat." Kata pria itu yang sebelumnya pernah mengenalkan diri dengan nama Hatake Kakashi.

"J-Ju-Justru aku... yang harus berterimakasih." Malu-malu ia menggeleng pelan. "Arigatou..." Ulangnya, lalu membungkukan badan.

Kakashi sedikit menundukan kepalanya untuk membalas hormat ke Hinata, sekaligus mengucapkan pamit agar ia dapat kembali bertugas.

Lalu setelah pria berbadan tinggi itu berjalan menjauh, Hinata duduk lagi dan menunduk, memandangi kaleng teh hijaunya yang baru diminumnya seteguk.

"Oi."

Panggilan itu memecahkan lamunannya. Ia mengerjapkan matanya dulu, lalu barulah ia sedikit mengadah. Kali ini Sakura sudah berdiri tepat di hadapannya.

"Sa-Sakura-_san_..."

"Terimakasih sudah membantuku." Tanpa basa-basi Sakura mengucapkan kalimatnya.

"Justru aku yang berterimakasih padamu, Sakura-_san_..." Hinata tersenyum. "Kamu yang menelfon polisi, kan? Aku sangat terbantu sekali..."

"Berterimakasihlah pada ponselmu yang tidak sengaja kutemukan di gudang." Sakura menyela, membuat Hinata mengingat akan ponselnya yang sempat menghilang di sana. Lalu Sakura menghela nafas melihat keadaan Hinata yang sekarang dipenuhi oleh perban. "Lagian, kau sampai terluka seperti ini pun karena aku..."

HInata ingin mengangguk, tapi ia kembali menaruh pandangannya ke bawah. "Ta-Tapi kan kita masih belum menemukan jasad Sakura-_san_."

Sakura tersenyum. "Tidak apa. Aku tidak mempermasalahkannya lagi."

"K-Ke-Kenapa...?"

"Tenang saja, usahamu tidak sia-sia—karena aku sendiri sudah tau di mana jasadku sekarang." Ia menyeringai. "Yang terpenting, Naruto sudah tertangkap dan terbukti bersalah."

"Hm." Hinata mengangguk, lalu melirik ke arah gadis berambut _pink_ itu. "Apa Sakura-_san_ akan kembali ke dunia sana?"

"Iya, aku tidak bisa berlama-lama di sini. Tapi, ada satu hal yang harus kulakukan dulu."

"Apa yang harus Sakura-_san_ lakukan?"

Ia tertawa, lalu menjulurkan lidahnya. "Ra-ha-si-a~"

Hinata memiringkan kepalanya, bingung.

Suasana kembali hening, tidak ada yang bersuara. Namun dari keduanya terciptalah senyuman tulus untuk satu sama lain.

Setelah hampir semenitan, segeralah Sakura berdiri. "Baiklah, kalau begitu... sampai jumpa." Ia memposisikan dirinya menjadi berdiri di depan Hinata.

"—?"

"Terimakasih, Hinata..." Katanya. Lalu, ia sedikit memalingkan wajah untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Eng... senang bisa berteman denganmu."

"Eh?"

Seakan tersadar atas sikap anehnya, Sakura menggaruk salah satu sisi pipinya yang tidak gatal dan membelokan pandangannya menjadi ke atas. Tampaknya dia malu mengakuinya.

"Kan aku sudah banyak merepotkanmu. Maaf aja deh..." Sahutnya sambil berbalik memunggunginya. "Aku pergi dulu, ya?"

Hinata menatap punggung Sakura, masih dengan pandangan penuh keterkagetan. Akhirnya gadis pemalu itu menaikan kedua sudut bibirnya, lalu ia menaikan tangannya, memberikan lambaian perpisahan yang teramat pelan. "i-Iya, tidak apa... Sakura-_chan_."

Lalu, bersama senyuman yang tidak Sakura tunjukan untuk Hinata, tubuh Sakura pun menghilang.

Hinata pun menatap ke langit malam yang dipenuhi bintang.

Walaupun apa yang baru saja dilaluinya sangatlah mengerikan—terhubung dengan seseorang yang nyaris membunuhnya—jika imbalannya ia diakui sebagai teman... rasanya Hinata tidak akan menyesal.

.

.

**OMAKE**

.

.

Sambil meminum soda dinginnya, Kiba yang kini berada di kursi kemudi mobil polisi hanya tiduran menyender. Setelah membuang sampah kalengnya ke luar jendela, barulah ia menaikan kacamata hitamnya yang sedikit melorot, dan langsung menegakan posisinya menjadi terduduk.

Ia tengok sebentar pria berumur 20 tahun yang terduduk di belakang.

Kiba—polisi yang bertugas menjaga Naruto di mobil—mengembalikan pandangannya ke depan. Memang, di mobil ini ia cuma ada berdua bersama Naruto, si pelaku yang baru saja mereka tangkap.

"Ck, yang lain pada ke mana sih? Kalau kelamaan gini dia bisa kabur sebelum dibawa ke kantor..."

Ia menggumam sebentar, seperti menimbang-nimbang sesuatu. Dilihatnya lewat kaca mobil ke arah Naruto yang sedang menyenderkan kepalanya ke sisi jendela. Borgol pria itu ada dua. Satu menyatukan kedua tangannya. Sedangkan, satunya lagi digunakan untuk menghubungkan borgol yang pertama dengan jok mobil sebagai jaga-jaga.

Tapi nyatanya Kiba kurang teliti. Ia tidak melihat adanya sebuah kawat kecil yang terus pria itu gerakan di balik punggung Naruto.

Kiba—yang masih mengira keadaan di sekitarnya normal-normal saja—membuka pintu. "Aku mau beli sesuatu dulu, jangan ke mana-mana." Ucapnya kepada Naruto, lalu pergi begitu saja. Meninggalkan pelaku pembunuhan itu sendirian di dalam mobil.

Setelah pintu tertutup, Naruto yang berada di bangkunya pun menyeringai.

**. . .**

"Ini kembaliannya, Tuan..." Si penjaga kasir _mini market_ di ujung jalan tersenyum, sambil memberikan kembalian ke telapak tangan Kiba. "Datang lagi, ya?"

Kiba melepas kacamata gayanya, dan tersenyum genit. "Oke, tentu saja. Ngomong-ngomong, kenalan dong? Namaku Kiba Inuzuka, polisi. "

"Wah...?" Gadis itu tertawa pelan. "Kalau begitu pasti kamu hebat, ya?"

"Hm! Tentu saja!"

"Pantas saja kau dicari oleh teman-temanmu..."

Alis Kiba naik sebelah, bingung.

Setelah gadis itu menunjuk ke belakang Kiba, si polisi berambut coklat itu menoleh, lalu ia terperangah di tempatnya. Di sana sudah ada Shino yang berseru kencang.

"KIBA! DIA SUDAH TIDAK ADA DI MOBIL! NARUTO LOLOS!"

**. . .**

Di lain tempat, di sanalah ia baru selesai berlari. Merasa jaraknya sudah lumayan jauh dari daerah kawasan polisi, Naruto mencoba berhenti berlari dan mengistirahatkan diri. Tampaknya sekarang ia sudah memutari perkomplekannya sendiri, karena ia ingat ini masih di daerah perkarangan belakang rumahnya.

"Cih, gadis sialan..." Matanya mengernyit penuh dendam. "Lihat saja nanti, AKAN KUBUNUH DIA!" Bentaknya sambil menendang sebuah kaleng di jalan, menumpahkan isi _cola_-nya yang tersisa serta bunyi kelontangan yang bertahan lama.

Pundaknya naik turun, tanda ia terengah. Lalu ia pukul tong sampah yang ada di sampingnya dan kembali menggeram.

"KUBUNUH DIA! AKAN KUBUNUUHH!"

Seusai berteriak, Naruto memejamkan kedua matanya. Mendadak kepalanya pening. Tampaknya marah-marah seperti tadi sama sekali tidak menghasilkan apapun. Ia rilekskan tubuhnya dengan menghela nafas panjang.

Naruto merogoh kantung celananya, mengambil sebuah bungkus rokok dan sebuah pemantik—yang untungnya tidak belum disita oleh polisi. Ia ambil satu putung rokok dan membakar ujungnya. Diselipkannya ke bibir dan ia hirup sumber nikotin itu dalam-dalam untuk memenuhi paru-parunya.

Ia hanya butuh tenang.

Namun, tanpa ia sadari, tutup bak tong sampah itu sedikit terbuka dengan sendirinya. Perlahan, entah itu ketiup angin atau hal lainnya.

**BRAKH!**

Suara kencang itu terdengar. Begitu mendadak, dan membuat Naruto yang kini terbelalak segera memutar tubuh, melihat apa yang ada di belakangnya.

Namun, ia kalah cepat. Sebelum ia sadar dengan apa yang tengah terjadi, sebuah tangan keluar dari bak itu, memeluknya.

"—!"

Lalu, sesuatu yang mempunyai helaian _pink_ di kepalanya itu menariknya dengan kuat.

Sebegitu kuat sampai Naruto terjungkal ke belakang, masuk ke dalam kotak sampah tersebut.

"ARRGGHH!"

Itu adalah Sakura Haruno. Mayat yang sudah beberapa hari ini Naruto sembunyikan ke dalam tong sampah. Tapi, kali ini itu bukan hanya sebuah mayat, karena sudah ada arwah pemiliknya yang menempati jasad itu selama beberapa waktu.

Tentu saja, untuk balas dendam—meski hanya beberapa menit ke pria itu.

**BRAKH!**

Lalu bak sampah itu tertutup.

Dan tak ada lagi suara yang terdengar dari dalamnya.

.

.

**THE END**

.

.

**Author's Note :**

**KYAAA! Fict ini complete! Hoho! Dan maaf kalo suspense-nya ngga kerasa :)**

.

.

**Thankyou for Read & Review!**

**Special Thanks to :**

**KarinHyuuga, shock, Yamanaka Emo, Lovely Orihime, kiriko mahaera, kazuki's girl, Lollytha-chan, Zae-hime, suka snsd, Lady Lollipop, Chappy sangat malas Login, Natsu Hiru Chan, Seiba Artoria, Nattualy malas login, Michelle Aoki, Hyuna toki. **

.

.

**Pojok Bales Review :**

**Sakura-nya masih suka maksa, ya? **Iya, kalo ngga maksa nanti suspense-nya ngga ada XD **Chap 3 lebih negangin, ya? **Terimakasih... **Aku udah afal kalo zo pasti genre-nya yang kayak gini. **Setelah ini tamat, aku kepengen buat fict-fict romance dan H/C kok (balik lagi ke genre favo) \m/ **Ngga ada scene romance NaruHina? **Ngga ada :" **Apa penyebab Naruto jadi stalker? **Kayaknya aku ngga bisa jelasin secara detail deh. Mungkin karena emang 'hobi'-nya (?) **Jangan sampai NaruHina saling bunuh, ya? **Hehe... ngga kok ^^ **Sakura kenapa ngga bisa ngebantuin Hinata? Padahal dia bisa ngebuat Naruto terluka dengan benda-benda di sekitarnya. **Hm, kalo sepengetahuanku—yang minim ini—hantu tuh sama sekali ngga bisa nyentuh manusia. Dia cuma bisa ngegerakin sesuatu (benda mati) melalui energi yang kecipta dari emosinya. Makanya pas Hinata keiket sama Naruto, Sakura ngga bisa nolong secara langsung. CMIW~ ^^ **Maaf kalo konkrit saya mirip flame. **Itu bukan konkrit dan juga bukan flame kok, itu cuma pertanyaan. Santai aja sama aku~ XD

.

.

**Review kalian adalah semangatku :'D**

**Mind to Review?**

.

.

**THANKYOU**


End file.
